Another One
by Angel of Eternity
Summary: Mimiru and Tsukasa are in a dungeon when something horrible and unexplainable happens. Now their lives are changed forever, but is it in a good way? Ch 6 is up!
1. The Attack

I just got the .hack/sign DVD set and spent the last several hours watching, and this little story popped into my head.

Okay, you might need to know this: Tsukasa never woke up. And he's a boy. This story had nothing to do with the main plot at all, so just bear with me, k?

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack/sign.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This dungeon is easy." Mimiru exclaimed as she put her hands behind her head. Tsukasa looked and smiled slightly; Mimiru blushed slightly and looked away.

"Why does he look that way at me? Oh yeah, 'cause he doesn't know what it does to me." Mimiru thought as they continued walked down the hallway. At first, she wouldn't admit it, but after countless dungeon adventures and spending so much time with him, Mimiru was sure about it now. She loved Tsukasa; she was head over heels in love with him. But he couldn't feel the same way about her, right? Mimiru wasn't sure; Tsukasa was trapped in this world, and she knew he felt pain and warmth and the cold, but could he also feel love. Mimiru gulped hard as she decided to find out.

"Hey, Tsukasa?" Mimiru whispered.

"Yes Mimiru?" Tsukasa asked, glancing at her and smiling.

"I was-" Without warning, a horned tiger leapt out of the shadows and swung at Tsukasa. He barely managed to dodge, mainly by falling to the ground before the claw connected.

Mimiru screamed in anger and drew her sword. Before it could attack again, Mimiru brought her blade down and clove it in two. Mimiru laughed but then became aware that the ground was shaking.

"Mimiru, watch out!" Tsukasa screamed. Mimiru glanced up from the tiger she had just killed and saw a black armored knight carrying a lance approaching her. Mimiru could tell this monster was beyond her skill level and started to back away.

"Tsukasa, I think it's time we made our escape." Mimiru said then turned on her heel and ran. Tsukasa ran after her and glanced back nervously as the black knight gave chase. Its metal feet echoed down the halls of the torch lit dungeon.

"What kind of monster is that?" Tsukasa asked breathlessly.

"I don't know!" Mimiru yelled back, "I've never seen one like this before. I-" Before she could finish the black knight teleported in front of her. Mimiru gasped and stopped instantly.

"It can teleport!" Tsukasa gasped. Mimiru was speechless.

"This monster is a way higher level than this dungeon allows" Mimiru thought, "It's going to kill us. But…but..." Mimiru glanced back at Tsukasa, "That means he'll feel the pain again."

"Tsukasa, summon your guardian!" Mimiru ordered. Tsukasa looked at her and nodded. Tsukasa raised his staff and the guardian appeared. Mimiru smiled as the guardian launched a tendril at the knight. The attack pieced the knight straight the stomach and it fell to one knee. Mimiru's smiled faded as the knight stood up again and pulled the tendril out of its chest.

"Uhhh…Mimiru?" Tsukasa breathed.

"Yeah?" Mimiru asked, unable to hide the horror in her voice. This thing wasn't possible; the guardian was supposed to be able to kill anything in one attack.

"I think we should continue leaving." Tsukasa said and grabbed Mimiru's hand. Mimiru blushed slightly and slowly walked backwards with Tsukasa.

The guardian launched two more tendrils at the knight; it managed to deflect the first one, but the second pierced its helmet. The knight staged back and again fell to a knee. Mimiru sighed; that was a killing blow if she had ever seen one. The knight shook and started to glow. For a moment, Mimiru wondered if it was healing itself, but when crystals stared to form at its feet, she gasped. Before she could say anything, the knight threw its lance at the guardian. The lance went straight through the golden amulet at the guardian's center and lodged itself in the wall behind the guardian. Seconds later, the knight was completely covered in crystal.

"H…how?" Tsukasa managed. Mimiru was at a loss for words. The guardian began to shake violently and began to swell. Mimiru slowly began to back away, but it was too late. The guardian exploded, sending tendrils everywhere. Tsukasa threw himself to the floor as a tendril passed over where he had just been. Mimiru dodged two tendrils, one missing her by only an inch. Without warning, one tendril bounced off the wall and hit Tsukasa in the shoulder.

"Tsukasa!" Mimiru shrieked as Tsukasa screamed in pain. Mimiru felt tears form in her eyes as she watched Tsukasa screaming. Mimiru jumped at Tsukasa and tried to pull the tendril out. With a crackle of lightning, it shocked her and sent her sprawling on the floor. She felt helpless; she knew it was too late for Tsukasa to survive the attack. Mimiru bit her lower lip and looked away, determined not to see the man she loved suffer. Mimiru found herself starring at a tendril racing towards her. Before she could scream, the tendril pierced her throat.

(The real world)

Mimiru screamed as she visor overheated and burned her skin. The visor flashed bright blue and reds and Mimiru knew she was going to go blind. She dropped the controller to the ground and tried to pull the visor off. She heard her hands burn against the now glowing hot metal. A crackle of lightning formed at the connection between her computer and the visor and traveled through the cable to Mimiru's face. The shock sent waves of pain pulsing through Mimiru. The electric shock caused Mimiru to spit blood and shake violently. She fell to the ground and screamed. She was seconds from death and she knew it. Her last thought was about her love Tsukasa, then she fell into a coma…

(At the hospital)

"Are you sure Dr. Sato?" Mr. Takahashi asked. He still couldn't believe it. He had heard her screaming and when ran into her room, she was on the floor, bleeding and smoke rising from her. They had rushed her to the hospital, but it didn't look good.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Sato replied sadly, "She's in a coma. It doesn't look like she'll ever wake up."

"What happened?" Mr. Takahashi asked. Dr. Sato breathed in slowly before answering.

"As far as we can tell, she received a massive electrical shock that almost fried her brain." Dr. Sato said, "But instead of killing her, it put her in a coma."

"So that's it!" Mrs. Takahashi screamed, "My little girl is just gone like that! I thought you were a doctor! Doctor heal people! Heal my daughter!"

"Honey, please." Mr. Takahashi said, trying to calm her down. Truth be told, he was on the verge of tears, but he needed to be strong right now.

"I'm very sorry." Dr. Sato said again, then slowly stood and walked to the door. Mr. Takashi gasped at a memory from a dinner conversation they had had came flooding back.

"Wait Dr. Sato!" Mr. Takahashi said; Dr. Sato stopped and turned around, "You are familiar with _The World_?"

"Yes. It's some online fantasy game right?"

"Yeah, that's it." Mr. Takashi breathed in deeply before continuing; he still couldn't believe he was about to purpose this, "Mimiru told me of a boy she knows there, named Tsukasa…"

(The World)

Tsukasa screamed in agony and fell to his knees. The pain was unbelievable. Tsukasa fought to remain conscious but it was hard. Tsukasa bit his lower lip and somehow, he was able to think clearer for a second. His only thought was of Mimiru and he hoped that she was ok. That was his last thought before he passed out….

Tsukasa awoke with a start and quickly stood up. His breath froze in the air and he shivered. Looking around, he found himself in the middle of a familiar snowfield. Tsukasa turned around and saw the enterance to the dungeon he had just been in. Ignoring the pain that surged through his body with every step, Tsukasa slowly walked towards the dungeon. As he entered, Tsukasa found several players examining something on the floor. One of them, a blade-master turned to Tsukasa and smiled brightly.

"Hey there. I'm Kano" The warrior said, then pointed at the female wave-master and the second male sword-master, "This is Haya and Tek."

"Pleased to meet y-"Tsukasa gasped when he noticed the crystallized Black Knight was kneeling further down the hallway.

"Hey what's wrong?" Haya asked. Tsukasa pointed at the knight and the players shrugged.

"It's not alive man." Kano said with a grim smile, "I think it pulled off that legendary attack that crystallizes them. At least, I think that's what it does."

"It is." Tsukasa said slowly and glanced down at the thing the players had been looking at. Tsukasa gasped; it was the golden amulet from his guardian. Tsukasa ran over and squatted next to it.

"Heh, good luck." Tek said with a bitter laugh; Tsukasa looked up at him, "We've tried lifting it. It won't budge."

"I say we leave it and continue to clean up this dungeon." Haya said with a dismissive wave.

"For once Haya, we agree." Kano said and followed her down the hallway. Tek looked at Tsukasa one last time, smiled with a nod and ran off. Tsukasa breathed in deeply and reached for the amulet. Tsukasa had expected it to be heavy; it wasn't. He easily lifted it up and looked at it.

"How…?" Tsukasa breathed. No answer came. Tsukasa put the amulet in his pocket and looked around for Mimiru's body. He found it; Tsukasa gulped hard as he looked down at her grey, lifeless eyes. Her face was frozen in a look that tore at Tsukasa's heart. Her mouth was open in a scream and her eyes wide with horror. Tsukasa kneeled down by her and gently grabbed her frozen hand. It was cold and felt like ash in his hand.

"Please, Mimiru." Tsukasa breathed, "Log back on. I have to know if you're okay." As if on command, Mimiru's body glowed with a golden light and slowly disappeared. Tsukasa smiled a tiny bit and stood up. All that was left now was to find where she had logged back in.

------

Mimiru gasped as she felt life enter her again. She sat up and took in a deep lung full of air. With shaky hands, she reached for her face. It was smooth and perfect; no burn marks or anything. Mimiru looked at her hands; they too, had no burns or scars. Mimiru slowly stood up and looked around. She was on a grassy plain, over looking a long wooden bridge. Mimiru felt a familiar weight on her back and felt her back. She felt steel in her hands and slowly drew her sword. The handle was cold..._cold_

Mimiru looked down at her body; she looked like her blade-master did in _The World_. Mimiru gasped and dropped the sword; she was in _The World_, right now. Mimiru felt a wave of confusion followed by panic flow over her. She tried to remember what had happened

"I…was in a dungeon….with…someone…" Mimiru thought as she grabbed at every clue she could think of, "Who was it?...someone important…to…to me…we…got attacked….by…black knight…guardian…crystal…explosion…killed…Tsukasa!" Mimiru gasped; that's who had been with her. Tsukasa, the wave-master…her…her love. Mimiru knew she had to find him. Slowly, she took a step and gasped; she felt grass beneath her feet.

"Mimiru?" Someone asked. Mimiru looked over and saw a grey haired, purple eyed wave-master running towards her. Joy swelled in her chest; Tsukasa. All thoughts lost, Mimiru took off in a sprint. Tsukasa smiled as he ran towards her; she was smiling at him.

"She really looks beautiful when she smiles." Tsukasa thought to himself, "Then again, she always looks beautiful." Tsukasa reached Mimiru and embraced her in a hug. She was warm, as usual. Mimiru gasped and pulled away instantly.

"Mimiru, what's wrong?" Tsukasa asked, his voice portraying his concern. Mimiru's eyes widened as she starred at Tsukasa. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Warm…you feel warm." Mimiru breathed. Tsukasa's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you say?" He asked. Mimiru looked at him with the same shocked expression he wore.

"I… I can feel you." She breathed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's it. Ch 1! I hope you guys/gals liked it.

I know, the story sucks, but I thought it would be interesting to write it. Next chapter will be up soonish…

Until Next Time…


	2. Aftermath

Ch 2! Although not many people reviewed, I still want to do this fic…so I will!

Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mimiru….how?" Tsukasa managed. Mimiru felt numb but managed to shake her head. Cold fear combined with nervousness gripped her stomach. She could feel her hands tingling where Tsukasa had touched them. Her whole body tingled from the hug they had shared. Slowly, her fear was replaced with curiosity and nervousness with wonder.

"I…I don't know…" Mimiru whispered then an idea entered her mind, "Tsukasa, hit me."

"Wh…what?" Tsukasa asked with a disbelieving smile; he couldn't have heard her right.

"Hit me Tsukasa." Mimiru said firmly this time, "Just one slap across the face."

"I…I…no Mimiru!" Tsukasa said nervously. Mimiru sighed and gently grabbed Tsukasa's hand.

"Please, just once." Mimiru whispered, shivering slightly at Tsukasa's warm hand, "I promise I'll never ask you again."

"But…but why?" Tsukasa asked, basking in the warmth of Mimiru's hand. Mimiru let go of his hand and slowly touched his face. It was warm and smooth and Mimiru fought the urge to kiss him, hold him, and love him.

"I…I have to know something." Mimiru whispered. Tsukasa put his hand over hers and nodded grimly. Mimiru closed her eyes and took a step back, reluctantly taking her hand off of Tsukasa's face. Tsukasa breathed in deeply and in one motion drew his hand back and slapped Mimiru across the face. Mimiru gasped and her eyes shot open. Her lower lip quivered as she felt her face. It hurt; honestly hurt like a real slap. Mimiru felt tears form in her eyes.

"Mimiru…I-" Tsukasa began but Mimiru threw her arms around his neck and clung to him for dear life. Tsukasa felt warm tears dropping onto his cloak and he instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"It hurts…it hurts!" Mimiru cried. Tsukasa felt his own tears form; he had just struck his closest friend. Tsukasa allowed his mind to wonder for a moment; were they friends…or something more?

"What's…what's happening to me?" Mimiru cried. Tsukasa didn't have an answer for her; he just held her tight. Mimiru clung to his cloak and cried. It actually felt like she was crying; she could feel warm tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes burning.

"It's ok Mimiru." Tsukasa managed, "I'm here. We'll get through this" He didn't know if his word meant anything to her, or even if she had heard them.

Mimiru heard Tsukasa and felt warm inside again. To her, it seemed that the words had turned on a light inside her and she felt better instantly. Mimiru felt the tears stop, as if someone just flipped a switch. Mimiru looked at Tsukasa and suddenly became aware of how close they were.

"We?" Mimiru asked with a slight smile. Tsukasa blushed slightly but nodded. He wasn't about to leave Mimiru like this. She had protected him, now it was his turn,

"We." Tsukasa whispered, "together." Mimiru's smile brightened and she noticed that their faces were only inches apart. Mimiru blushed and slowly leaned in. Tsukasa closed his eyes and leaned closer to Mimiru….

BEEP

Mimiru jumped away instantly and cursed to herself. She should have just ignored the message and kissed Tsukasa. Mimiru sighed sadly and looked at the message.

"What is it?" Tsukasa asked, purposely not looking at her. Tsukasa felt his face burning and disappointment in his stomach. He had been so close, then the moment had been destroyed.

"A message." Mimiru blinked, "From someone named Sato. He wants to meet me in Mac Anu . He…he says he knows what's happening to me." Mimiru looked at Tsukasa with a mixture of hope combined with fear.

"When?" Tsukasa asked nervously. Mimiru sighed heavily and read the message again.

_Hello Mimiru. My name is Sato and I know you have hundreds of questions. I can answer them all. Please meet me at the Mac Anu Bridge as soon as you get this message._

_Sato_

"Now." Mimiru said then grabbed Tsukasa's hand, "You wanna' come with?"

"Mimiru…" Tsukasa squeezed her hand and smiled, "You didn't have to ask." Mimiru blushed and began the long walk to Mac Anu. Mimiru and Tsukasa walked in silence for a while, holding hands. Mimiru glanced at their interwoven hands and blushed again. Mimiru felt a sting of disappointment at their lost moment. They had been so close to kissing. Although Mimiru wanted to know what was happening to her, the message could have waited another thirty seconds so she could get her first kiss. Mimiru felt a surge of happiness flow through her; she had almost kissed Tsukasa. Or, if you looked at it a different light, as she was Tsukasa almost kissed her. But the happiness soon faded. Regardless of who was about to kiss who, they hadn't.

"Hey Mimiru, do you remember at all what might have happened?" Tsukasa asked out of the blue. Mimiru glanced at the ground and thought about it.

"Not really…I remember you guardian be destroyed and you being hit with on of those tentacle things." Mimiru said, then suddenly remembered that Tsukasa could feel pain, "Are you ok, by the way?" Tsukasa looked at her and smiled shyly.

"I was more concerned about you and didn't really notice the pain." Tsukasa said, causing Mimiru to blush madly. _Me? He was concerned about me?_

"Really?" Mimiru asked, trying to hide her blush. Tsukasa stopped, causing Mimiru to stop too. Tsukasa reached out and took both of Mimiru's hands and stared her in the eyes.

"Truly, I was concerned about you Mimiru." Tsukasa whispered, "I do not know what I would do if something happened to you." Mimiru stared back into his purple eyes, her own eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"Oh Tsukasa, I-"

"Come on, we need to get to Mac Anu." Tsukasa said, letting go of her hands, "We need to know what's wrong with you." Mimiru blinked and realized this made sense. She followed Tsukasa but her mind was miles away.

"Wrong? I don't think anything is wrong with me." Mimiru thought, "I know now how warm and gentle you are Tsukasa. I also know you can feel love, as I feel love for you now."

(Mac Anu)

Mimiru and Tsukasa walked down the streets of Mac Anu. Nobody paid them much attention, and for that Mimiru was glad. Everything was much different; the water smelled fresh and crisp, and the wind was cool against her skin. Mimiru felt a smile creep to her face; it was everything she had dreamed it would be.

"MIMIRU!" Someone shouted from one of the stone bridges. Mimiru recognized it as the bridge she was to meet Sato at. Mimiru noticed three figures waiting for her; a wave master, axe master and a sword master. All three of them looked low level and fresh out of the box. When Mimiru got close, the axe master ran over and gave her a fierce hug.

"Oh Mimiru, I'm so glad you're okay." She said; she may look different, but there was no mistaking her voice.

"Mom!" Mimiru exclaimed, then hugged her back, "And is the blade master dad?"

"Hello sweetie." The blade master said with a large smile. Mimiru ran over and happily embraced her father.

"How…?" Mimiru asked, slightly overwhelmed by the situation.

"We had to create our own characters to see you…because…well…" Mrs. Takahashi glanced at the wave master nervously.

"Hello Mimiru, I'm Sato…Dr. Sato." The wave master said with a curt nod, "I'm the head of medical technology research at St. Joanna's hospital. I'm afraid that we have some bad news."

"What's going on here?" Mimiru asked nervously. Without thinking it, Mimiru slowly backed up and grabbed Tsukasa's hand, and act her father noticed.

"You, or your body in the real world is in a comma." Sato said sadly, "We don't think you'll ever wake up." He paused to let Mimiru consider this for a moment, "We heard about your friend Tsukasa and using the latest in technology, we have connected you to _The World._"

"Like…connected my nerves and stuff?" Mimiru asked, her limited knowledge of human anatomy coming to the front.

"Yes exactly." Dr. Sato looked at the ground and kicked a rock, "Mimiru, this place," Sato motioned to the area around them, "is your new home. It will feel just like the real world."

"It was the only way we could save you sweetie." Mr. Takahashi said, then motioned for Tsukasa to follow him. Mimiru was sad that Tsukasa let go of her hand, but hundreds of questions came to her mind to hide the feelings. Mimiru started asking every question known to man, with Sato barely able to keep up.

"You are Tsukasa?" Mr. Takahashi asked when they were far enough from the bridge.

"I am." Tsukasa extended his hand and shook Mr. Takahashi's hand.

"Listen, can I trust you to look after my Mimiru?" He asked sternly, "She will have to get used to this new world, and I you've been doing this for awhile now."

"Mr. Takahashi," Tsukasa sighed, "I care deeply for your daughter. _Very_ deeply. I will not allow her to be harmed, now that she is like this Not ever; she protected me when she was a player, now it's my turn now that she's more." Mr. Takahashi nodded slowly, then embraced Tsukasa in a hug. Tsukasa was surprised, but returned the gesture.

"We will check up on her as often as we can." Mr. Takahashi said when he let go of Tsukasa, "And please, look after her." Tsukasa nodded, "I love her, and I think you also love her." Tsukasa's eyes widened for a moment, but he slowly nodded. Mr. Takahashi smiled slightly and led Tsukasa back to bridge.

"That's about it…" Dr. Sato said and sighed. Mimiru had no shortage of questions for him.

"Are we all finished?" Mr. Takahashi asked brightly. Everyone looked at him and nodded. Mr. Takahashi noticed that Mimiru looked tired, as if the past moments had been several days for her.

"Oh Sweetie." Mrs. Takahashi sighed and hugged Mimiru, "You behave now ok?" Mimiru nodded and hugged her mom fiercely. Next was Mr. Takahashi who, when done hugging his daughter, tousled her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

Mimiru watched them walk away and log off. She sighed deeply and looked at the ground; it was so much to take in. But oddly enough, she wasn't that disturbed by it. She was going to college soon anyway, so being away from home held no fears for her. Tsukasa noticed her mood and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mimiru smiled at his warm touched at looked at him.

"How are you doing?" Tsukasa asked quietly. Mimiru shrugged and leaned against the bridge.

"Honestly, not as bad as you might think" Mimiru said, then noticed the doubting look on Tsukasa, "No seriously. I didn't have many friends back in the real world and I was ready to go to college soon. But now I don't have to worry about that. I here now, in the world…with you." Tsukasa looked at her and smiled, causing Mimiru to blush.

"Are you hungry?" Tsukasa asked suddenly. Mimiru shrugged and looked away.

"I thought you didn't get hungry." Mimiru said, remembering the conversation they had.

"I don't." Tsukasa said with a nod, "But I still can eat. And giant crab roasted over a fire tastes _really_ good." Mimiru smiled but shook her head.

"No, I'm not all that interested in food." Mimiru said with a smiled, but yawned soon after, "Wow, I guess I'm tired."

"That's only natural." Tsukasa said with a nod.

"I guess I'll go find an inn and get some sleep." Mimiru said; Tsukasa looked at her in shock and shook his head.

"No inns." Tsukasa said firmly, "You can come stay with me." Mimiru raised her eyebrow and smiled shyly.

"You…have a home?" Mimiru whispered, but figured it made sense.

"Of course." Tsukasa said with am amused smile, "You didn't think I slept under trees and on benches all the time, did you?"

"But how can you afford a house?" Mimiru asked, "They're like…millions of gold."

"You remember all those golden statues we found?" Tsukasa asked; Mimiru nodded, "Well I sold those and over time, got enough money."

"Well, where is it?" Mimiru asked, blushing slightly.

"On Shadow Lake." Tsukasa said, then offered Mimiru his hand. Mimiru smiled and slipped her fingers through his. Tsukasa smiled and motioned for her to follow. Mimiru followed Tsukasa to the Chaos Gate.

"Tsukasa?" A quiet voice said from behind them. Mimiru and Tsukasa turned around and saw Lady Subaru standing behind them.

"Oh, hi Subaru!" Mimiru said brightly. Subaru looked at her and nodded.

"Mimiru. I am glad that you are doing better." Lady Subaru said, "System Administration has informed me of your new circumstance."

"Yeah…" Mimiru said with a sigh, "It's going to take some getting used to…"

"Where are you of to?" Subaru asked, glancing at Tsukasa.

"We…" Tsukasa couldn't hold Subaru's stare and looked away, "I am letting Mimiru stay at my home."

"Indefinitely or until she can find a place of her own?" Subaru asked; Mimiru blinked, was that anger she heard in Subaru's voice? Tsukasa looked at Mimiru and blushed slightly.

"That is up to Mimiru." Tsukasa said with a nod. Mimiru felt her heart flutter at this and tried not to blush.

"Indefinitely." Mimiru thought to herself; Subaru stared at Mimiru for a moment, as if she knew what she was thinking.

"I see." Subaru bowed properly, "I shouldn't keep you. I am sure Mimiru is very tired." Lady Subaru glared at Mimiru for a split second, then spun on her heel and walked away. Mimiru found that she was confused; was that jealousy she saw in Subaru's eyes.

"What would Subaru be jealous of?" Mimiru thought to herself, then felt Tsukasa squeeze her hand gently, "Oh yeah, that."

"Ready?" Tsukasa asked; Mimiru nodded and smiled brightly.

"I gotta' see what your home looks like." Mimiru said, then stepped through the Chaos Gate.

They appeared at a Chaos Gate near a large, green meadow overlooked by a windmill. Mimiru followed Tsukasa, fully aware they were still holding hands. Mimiru blushed; if nothing else, her new situation allowed her to feel Tsukasa's warmth. A feeling Mimiru was starting to enjoy a lot.

They walked for awhile without saying anything. It was a pleasant pace, allowing Mimiru to take in everything again, now that her senses were active. Mimiru breathed in deeply and smiled at the fresh air. Mimiru glanced at Tsukasa who had been staring at her with adoring eyes and blushed.

"So…" Mimiru said, trying to draw attention from her face, "What did you and my father talk about."

"We talked about you, and what we're going to do." Tsukasa said with a shrug.

"And what did you tell him?" Mimiru asked, knowing full well how protective her father could be.

"The truth." Tsukasa said with a smile, "That you would be a burden and would turn my life into an unlivable hellhole with no chance of happiness." Mimiru smiled sarcastically and narrowed her eyes.

"Why you!" Mimiru growled and launched herself at Tsukasa. Her surprise tackle sent Tsukasa to the ground and he started to roll down the hill. Mimiru laughed then gasped when she fell with him. Tsukasa allowed himself an amused smile as he held on tightly to Mimiru's hand. They tumbled down the hill, laughing and growing dizzy with each passing second. They stopped but Mimiru wasn't sure; her vision spun and swam in every direction. When her vision settled, Mimiru found herself lying on top of Tsukasa. Their faces were inches apart and they both were blushing madly. Tsukasa smiled shyly and Mimiru returned it. Mimiru looked into Tsukasa eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. Their faces moved closer to and their eyes closed….Mimiru yawned widely and Tsukasa laughed.

"You're tired." Tsukasa whispered and slowly scooted out from under Mimiru, offering her his hand.

"I'm not that tired…" Mimiru complained and grabbed Tsukasa's hand. He pulled her up and gave her a _yeah-right_ look.

"Come on, it's not much further…" Tsukasa said, pointing at a mountain off in the distance. Mimiru furrowed her brow and sighed deeply.

"One of these days Tsukasa…" Mimiru thought, hoping the day was approaching….

(Shadow Lake)

Mimiru looked around, trying to take in everything. The place was true to its name. The lake, which had a purple tint to it, rested in the shadow of a near by mountain. The mountain was part of a range that stretched from one side of the world to the next. The snow white peaks pierced the skies, causing the setting sun to shine in the gaps between mountains. The sky was a faint pink, outlined in orange. It always took her breath away and Mimiru smiled; she would be seeing those sunsets for a long time now. Mimiru glanced at the lake; she could see fish swimming around in the lake and guessed that Tsukasa had a fishing pole somewhere in his house. If not, she would make him buy one. Mimiru smiled when she saw a sandy shore on the side closest to her. Evergreen trees covered the opposite side of the lake, and Tsukasa's house rested in an area between the shore and the forest.

"It's…its beautiful…" Mimiru breathed, knowing full well her words couldn't do it justice. Tsukasa squeezed her hand and motioned for her to follow him.

"Hey Tsukasa?" Mimiru asked, her voice quiet, "When you told Subaru I was staying with you, did you really mean it was up to me if I wanted to stay or find my own place?" Tsukasa glanced at Mimiru and blushed. Mimiru noticed and smiled brightly.

"To be honest, I was hoping you would stay…" Tsukasa said, causing Mimiru to turn red, "This place can get lonely and we both could use the company." Tsukasa said, growing more nervous with each second, "That is, if you want to st-"

"Tsukasa, I would be happy to stay with you." Mimiru said brightly, "We can be housemates. Besides, I doubt I could ever get enough money to afford a house." Tsukasa shrugged and led her inside. Mimiru took in his house with a slightly disappointed look.

It wasn't as impressive as she had hoped for, but then again, she couldn't imagine Tsukasa living in an extravagant house. It was two stories tall, with a wooden staircase leading to the second floor. It had a small kitchen, but a very spacious living room with a stone fireplace.

"Uhh…Tsukasa, we are _totally_ doing some redecorating…" Mimiru said when she finished taking everything in. Tsukasa smiled and nodded.

"We'll go in to town in a few days and get some better furniture…" Tsukasa said as he walked up the stairs, "I couldn't buy much after I got the house…" Tsukasa led her down a hallway and to an empty bedroom. It was well lit by a large window and had a queen sized bed.

"You can stay here…" Mimiru smiled and fell onto the bed. It was as soft as feathers and Mimiru instantly was ready to sleep. She rubbed her head on the pillow and sighed happily. Mimiru glanced up when she felt a soft blanket. Tsukasa stood over her with an amused smile on his face. Mimiru blushed and snuggled into the blanket.

"How 'bout a kiss goodnight?" Mimiru asked, her voice quiet and low. Tsukasa blushed but leaned down and kissed her forehead. Mimiru smiled even though it wasn't where she had wanted it. Tsukasa's lips were warm against her skin and eased her close to sleep. Mimiru let her eyes slowly close and heard Tsukasa walk away.

"Good night Mimiru…" Tsukasa said and closed the door.

"Good night…Tsukasa…" Mimiru sighed happily and drifted to sleep….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's chapter two. Seems like a romance is growing between Mimiru and Tsukasa…anyway, tell me what you think, k?

Until next time…..


	3. Excess of energy

Okay, let's get Ch 3 going! This story is starting to get good!

Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey," BT said causally and she leaned up against a nearby tree. Bear looked at her and nodded a hello. BT smiled back and let out a long sigh. Bear leaned back and supported himself on his arms, allowing his legs to stretch on the grass.

"You hear the news about Mimiru?" Bear asked, already knowing the answer.

"Who hasn't? It was all over the message boards." BT said with a slight smile, "Another user hooked into the system? I guess we know two famous people now."

"Hmmm…" Bear said, obviously in deep thought, "Do you know where she is now?"

"Subaru said that she was staying with Tsukasa at his house." BT said with a slight grin. Bear laughed and shook his head.

"Young love…" Bear said with a smile. BT raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"You think?" BT asked disbelievingly.

"Maybe you're not as observant as I thought." Bear said with a smile. BT narrowed her eyes, but grinned.

"I haven't been spending so much time with them," BT huffed, "I wouldn't have noticed a thing like that."

"Granted," Bear said with a nod, "But to answer your question. Yes I do think they're in love. They might not realize it yet, but they are."

"So, now that they're living together, do you think they're relationship will _improve_?" BT asked with an amused smile.

"If it hasn't already, it will soon." Bear said with nod. BT shrugged and guessed that it made sense. They did spend every possible moment together, so the thought of them being in love wasn't that absurd.

"But that's not what I'm worried about…" Bear said grimly.

"Oh?" BT asked her curiosity peaked.

"What I want to know is how Mimiru went into a coma in the first place." Bear said, moving his arms so he was sitting up.

"The message board said it was a power fluctuation." BT said, repeating what she had read; Bear scoffed. "You don't think that's true?"

"I don't know." Bear said with a shrug, "It may be true; it may not be. I'll talk to Mimiru and find out what really happened."

"She might not know." BT added, then smiled, "And now that she's with Tsukasa, Mimiru probably doesn't care. She probably considers this whole thing a dream come true." Bear nodded and grinned, but BT could tell that he was still worried about Mimiru.

(Shadow Lake)

_Mimiru smiled wearily and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Tsukasa fell onto the pillow next to her, his breath coming to him in gasps. Mimiru traced her finger along Tsukasa's bare chest and stopped at his chin. Tsukasa smiled and kissed Mimiru, his hands traveling down her chest to rest on her stomach. Mimiru sighed against his lips and shivered against his warm hands on her bare chest. Tsukasa flicked the edge of Mimiru's tongue with his, and Mimiru flicked back. A heartbeat later, they were engaged in a tongue war. Mimiru's hand traveled up Tsukasa's back and she tousled his hair. Tsukasa pulled away, rested his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes. Tsukasa's arms wrapped around Mimiru and she sighed happily and rested her head on his chest. Because of his warm embrace, steady heat-beat, soft skin, and their previous activities Mimiru was suddenly very sleepy. _

"_Mimiru?" Tsukasa whispered in her ear._

"_Yeah?" Mimiru asked, close to being asleep._

"_I lov…"_

Mimiru awoke with a start and bolted up. Her breath came to her in gasps and her body was covered in a thin lair of sweat. Mimiru found that some of her body parts were at attention and she blushed. Her happiness soon faded when she realized that it had all been a dream.

"But what a dream it was…" Mimiru thought to herself. She hoped that the real Tsukasa was as gentle and romantic as he was in her dreams. Mimiru smiled; she knew he would be better in real life than in any of her dreams. Mimiru sighed happily then became aware that something smelled delicious. Mimiru swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She felt stiff, but well rested. The sun was blazing through her window, filling the room with light. Mimiru stretched and walked out into the hallway.

"Mmmm, Tsukasa what's that smell?" Mimiru asked as she walked down the stairs. Mimiru could hear something being cooked in the kitchen.

"Kerwal bird eggs; scrambled." Tsukasa informed her as he walked out of the kitchen holding a black frying pan. Mimiru sat down at the table and Tsukasa gave her a hearty serving of eggs. Mimiru grabbed her fork and began shoveling down her food.

"Salt?" Tsukasa asked, offering her a salt shaker. Mimiru, unable to answer because of the food in her mouth, nodded and snatched the salt from Tsukasa. He laughed and Mimiru swallowed, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry." Mimiru said shyly, "But this is really good Tsukasa."

"Don't be sorry. I thought it was cute." Tsukasa said causally as he got himself a plate from the kitchen. Mimiru gasped and blushed madly.

"Cute? He…he thinks I'm cute?" Mimiru thought, the idea giving her a bright smile.

"You ok?" Tsukasa asked, sitting down across from Mimiru.

"What? Uhh…yeah" Mimiru stuttered, "I uhh, realized I had eaten all of my eggs." Mimiru laughed and quickly piled more eggs onto her plate.

"Well, be careful what you eat." Tsukasa warned; Mimiru raised an eyebrow and glanced at him, "We can actually gain weight in this place."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Mimiru asked with a grin.

"Well…" Tsukasa said, looking Mimiru up and down, "You might have put on a few pounds."

"You're evil, you know that?" Mimiru sneered; however, she was unable to keep a smile from her face. Tsukasa smiled back and shrugged.

"So," Tsukasa said, quickly changing topics, "Anything you want to do today?"

"Well…" Mimiru blushed, thankful Tsukasa didn't know of her dream, "I do have an excess of energy I need to burn off…"

"Adventure?" Tsukasa asked with a smile.

"Adventure." Mimiru confirmed. Tsukasa nodded and took Mimiru's empty plate to the kitchen.

"Leave in ten minutes?" Tsukasa asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"Sure!" Mimiru said brightly, then went upstairs to get her gear…

(On a dirt road in the shadow of the mountains)

"God, are we there yet!" Mimiru moaned, and hung her head when Tsukasa shook his. They had been walking for what felt like hours and they still weren't close to the valley. "Why did you have to pick a place on the other side of the world?"

"The Valley of the Ancients is a great place to train and improve your skills." Tsukasa said then grinned, "Besides, they're a lot of little creatures for you to fight."

"Little creatures!" Mimiru yelled, outraged, "I can fight tigers and dragons alone, and you're taking me to a training ground!"

"Correction, you _could_ fight dragons and the like. Not anymore; at least, not for awhile." Tsukasa said, causing Mimiru to give him a questioning look, "You see Mimiru, you could fight those dragons, but you would get hit. And since you can now feel pain, you might not be prepared for those monsters yet."

"Damn…" Mimiru sighed, "…being stuck in The World sucks…" Tsukasa smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Don't be like that." Tsukasa said then pulled Mimiru over to him; Mimiru blushed madly, but made no attempts to stop him, "Being able to feel things can be very…interesting here. How about giving a chance?" Mimiru looked into Tsukasa's eyes and got lost in their purple beauty. She had heard his words, but they had been distant and almost meaningless. Mimiru managed to nod dumbly, but was unable to speak. Before her mind could reboot itself, Tsukasa let go and continued his walk. Mimiru stared at his back for several seconds before her mind began to work again.

"Hey wait!" Mimiru yelled and ran to catch up. When she caught up to Tsukasa, he smiled and grabbed her hand. Before Mimiru could blush, Tsukasa took off in a sprint, bringing Mimiru with him. Mimiru couldn't help but laugh happily as they ran through a wide open field. When they reached the top of a hill, Tsukasa stopped. Before them was a large, brown rock valley between two cliffs.

"We can still go back if you're scared" Tsukasa asked with a sarcastic smile. Mimiru narrowed her eyes and laughed.

"No chance Tsukasa. Let's get to killing!" Mimiru said happily then charged down the hill towards the valley enterance. When they reached it, Mimiru looked around and sighed. Rock crabs, rats and brown snakes covered the opening area of the valley.

"Okay, let's see you fight that rock crab." Tsukasa said, pointing at one crab sitting by himself next to a little puddle. Mimiru looked at Tsukasa and laughed.

"What that little thing?" Mimiru asked, while walking over. Mimiru stopped next to the crab and laughed some more. "This is the mighty beast that I need to slay?" Mimiru asked and kicked the crab on its back. The crab quickly righted itself and growled, but because of its size and level, it came out as more of a squeak.

"Careful Mimiru…" Tsukasa warned. Mimiru dismissed his warning with a wave, but this only angered the crab even more. The rock crab scuttled over to Mimiru's leg and, using one of its pincers, pinched Mimiru's leg. Mimiru yelped and clutched her leg. Before she knew what was going on, a rock hit her arm, sending a dull pain through her shoulder. Mimiru looked down at the crab and grinned. It was holding a rock in both of its pincers and glaring at her. It threw another rock and hit Mimiru between the eyes.

"HEY!" Mimiru said angrily and drove her sword into the ground, splitting the crab in half, "Little punk!" Tsukasa laughed and clapped as he walked over.

"Good job!" Tsukasa exclaimed with a smile, "Only three injuries! A new record!"

"Shut up…" Mimiru moaned as she rubbed the red spot on her leg, "I'll be one my toes next time." Tsukasa smiled and shrugged, then noticed the pained expression on Mimiru's face.

"Does it hurt?" Tsukasa asked, indicating to the red spot on her leg. Mimiru blushed slightly and shook her head.

"Not that much," Mimiru said dismissively, "Not enough to waste magic points healing." Tsukasa shook his head and smiled.

"Keeping you from feeling pain is worth every magic point." Tsukasa whispered and gently rubbed his hand over the spot. For a second, it glowed blue, then the spot disappeared.

"Thanks…" Mimiru said, looking away to hide her blush. Her eyes fell upon two rats wondering up a hill. They stopped to sniff the air, then continued up the hill. Tsukasa followed her gaze and gulped.

"Umm…let's find something else to kill." Tsukasa said, but Mimiru grabbed his hand.

"Come on! It's only two little rats! We could poke them to death, they're so weak." Mimiru said brightly; Tsukasa still looked nervous.

"They went up that hill Mimiru." Tsukasa said, motioning to the cliff near by, "Larger monsters have been seen there."

"So? I bet we could kill a pig or maybe even a baby raptor" Mimiru said, pulling Tsukasa over to the path leading to the cliff. Tsukasa sighed and reached into his robes. Mimiru watched him pull out a large red crystal and replace the purple crystal on his staff.

"You have fire spells!" Mimiru asked, both impressed and annoyed, "Why haven't you ever used them before?"

"I always forgot the crystal at home…" Tsukasa said, embarrassed. Mimiru shrugged and smiled; it was a good excuse. She couldn't count the number of times she had left books at home. Mimiru felt a sting of loss; she would never be able to leave book at home when she left for school again. Instantly, she felt better. She had replaced her old life for a new life with Tsukasa, and it was going to be worth it. Mimiru dismissed the thought and concentrated on the task at hand. They were walking up the steep hill towards the edge of a cliff. When the reached the edge, Mimiru took in the area. A large rock wall, with a dark crevasse in it, covered one side of the path. Mimiru looked up the wall and saw several curious holes in the wall. The other side was a drop off, leading to the ground below. The path itself, was rocky and led around a blind turn to another part of the cliff. Mimiru searched for the rats and her eyes landed on two brown heaps several feet away.

"Awww man…" Mimiru sighed and walked over to the bodies, "Someone else got to them first…" Mimiru looked back and saw that Tsukasa was pale white. He was starring at something that, following his gaze, was right in front of her. Mimiru looked at the shadowy crevasse. Two large yellow eyes stared back at her, then they slowly rose until they were several feet above her. Slowly, a large white furred creature stepped out of the shadows and roared.

"A…a yeti?" Mimiru breathed in disbelief. The yeti roared and swung at Mimiru, its razor sharp claws slicing through the air towards her. Tsukasa, who had been sprinting since the yeti stepped out of the shadows, tackled Mimiru to the ground seconds before the claws hit her. Tsukasa sprang to his feet and stabbed at the yeti with a bottom of his staff. Flesh parted and blood flowed as Tsukasa drove the tip into the yeti's bicep. Before it could counter-attack, Tsukasa rolled towards the wall, causing the yeti to follow him and showing its back to Mimiru.

The yeti roared in anger and launched itself at Tsukasa, who barely managed to deflect the falling claw. Mimiru narrowed her eyes and swung her blade at the Yeti's back, determined to show it its mistake. The blade connected with the white fur and easily cut through, causing dark red blood to pour out. The yeti spun around and swung at Mimiru. The claw knocked her sword out of her grasp, and a second swing cut across Mimiru's stomach. Mimiru screamed in agony and stumbled back towards the cliff. Her vision became blurry and white hot pain surged through her body. She bit her lip and tasted something coppery and warm in her mouth. Tsukasa summoned a fireball and hit the yeti in the neck, knocking it to the ground.

"Fuck.." Mimiru cursed, feeling sick to her stomach with pain. Mimiru put her hand on her stomach and gasped. She was shocked to find it wet and warm. Mimiru looked down and her eyes widened; blood covered her entire stomach, "Tsukasa…" Mimiru breathed then collapsed to the ground.

"Mimiru!" Tsukasa screamed than ran over to her; Tsukasa fell to his knees and lifted her head up gently, "Mimiru, speak to me!"

"We…we can bleed?" Mimiru asked, her voice a quiet whimper. Tsukasa nodded grimly and gently stroked her face.

"Just don't move...it'll be over soon." Tsukasa whispered and put his hand on her cut. Mimiru closed her eyes and whimpered. Tsukasa began to glow blue and Mimiru felt a cold mist flow across her cut. Instantly, the pain was gone and the cut healed. Mimiru shivered as the pain backwash flowed over her, but it soon disappeared. Mimiru slowly opened her eyes, and they instantly widened in horror.

"Tsukasa!" Mimiru shrieked, then grabbed his arms and rolled away. The yeti came crashing down where they had just been, it's claws burying into the ground. It roared in frustration and stood up. Mimiru smiled bitterly as the yeti stepped on the patch of ground where it had pierced the earth. The ground moaned and cracks emanated from the deep holes left by the claws. Before the yeti could charge them, the ground it was standing on broke off from the cliff. The yeti yelped in shock as it tumbled off the cliff. Mimiru laughed in relief as the yeti smashed into the ground hundreds of feet below them. Tsukasa pulled himself up and helped Mimiru to her feet. Mimiru brushed herself off and smiled when she saw no scar on her stomach.

"Feeling better?" Tsukasa asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" Mimiru sighed, "Just a little shook up is all." Tsukasa nodded and brushed some hair from her face. Mimiru blushed and stepped closer to Tsukasa. She rested her head on Tsukasa's shoulder and Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her back. Mimiru sighed happily as she basked in Tsukasa's warmth. Mimiru heard Tsukasa suddenly gasp, then he spun on his heel, spinning Mimiru around too. They stopped spinning two feet away. Mimiru caught movement out of the corner of her eyes and saw something tan and multi-legged plummeting towards the ground. A sudden wave of heat washed over Mimiru then it was gone. Mimiru heard the roar of a fire and looked at the wall. A large, sticky black thing stuck to the wall, some parts still smoking. Mimiru gasped when she saw the entire wall was covered with large tan spiders. They stared at Mimiru and Tsukasa with tiny, black, emotionless eyes. Mimiru glanced up at the holes she saw early and saw dozens of spiders pouring out of them.

"What are those things?" Mimiru asked, picking her sword off the ground.

"Scavenger spiders; nasty little bastards." Tsukasa said, sending another fireball into a spider crawling on the wall, "come to feed on the dead rats…and us." Mimiru nodded and swung her sword in a downward arch, slicing a spider in two. Before she could bring her sword back up, a spider lunged from the walls at her. Instantly, Tsukasa was in front of her. The spider only had a second to register what was going on before it was enveloped in flames. Mimiru quickly stepped to the side and charged at a spider that was crawling off the walls next to the rats.

Mimiru yelled loudly and swung her sword, hitting the spider in its side. The spider collapsed to the ground in a heap of blood and parts, then vanished with a flash. A dull orange flash indicated Tsukasa had roasted another spider. Mimiru smiled grimly and stabbed a spider in the eyes, killing it instantly. Before she knew it, over half of the spiders were gone. The other half suddenly didn't seem as interested in the rats as before. Their main goal was to kill her and Tsukasa. Mimiru jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the ankle-bite of a spider. She landed on the spiders back, causing black ichor to burst from its eyes and mouth.

"Mimiru!" Tsukasa yelled; Mimiru looked up and saw a large spider with a red spot on it's back crawling on a rock towards her. The spider's black eyes stared at her and white venom dripped from its large fangs. Where the venom hit the ground, steam rose and a hole appeared. The spider's mouth opened slowly and it jumped at Mimiru. Tsukasa stepped in front of Mimiru and thrust his staff's end into the spider's mouth. The spider collided with Tsukasa, knocking him and Mimiru to the ground. With a grunt of effort, Tsukasa used the spider's momentum to hurl it off the cliff.

Mimiru's heart was racing and her breath came to her in gasps. Tsukasa looked at her and blushed when he realized his head was resting on her stomach. Slowly Tsukasa crawled up until his face was even with Mimiru's. She blushed at how close they were and smiled shyly at him. Tsukasa smiled back, but Mimiru noticed he was looking at her in a different way.

"You know…" Tsukasa whispered, his warm breath sending shivers up Mimiru's spine, "I never thanked you for saving me…" Before Mimiru could say anything, Tsukasa cupped her chin in his hands and gently brushed his lips over hers. Mimiru's eyes widened and her lips tingled. Before Mimiru could kiss back, Tsukasa pulled away, leaving Mimiru shocked.

"Thank y-" Before Tsukasa could finish, Mimiru grabbed him by the head and shoved her lips onto his. Tsukasa was shocked for only a second, then began to kiss back. Mimiru closed her eyes and savored Tsukasa's warm, honey flavored lips on hers and instantly became addicted. Mimiru breathed in deeply and traced Tsukasa's tongue with hers. Tsukasa's hands traveled down Mimiru's chest and rested in her ribs. Mimiru shivered against his warm touch and used her hands to travel up and down Tsukasa's back. Mimiru grabbed Tsukasa's cloak and, using all her strength, flipped him onto his back, so she was on top of him. Mimiru pulled her lips off of Tsukasa's and, gently kissing his chin and cheek, made her way over to his ear.

"Tsukasa…" Mimiru whispered, then playfully bit his ear, "I love you…" Tsukasa grabbed Mimiru's shoulders and flipped her over, so he was on top again. Tsukasa slowly kissed her then kissed her chin and traveled down her neck, leaving tender spot where he kissed. Mimiru shivered in pleasure and knew that in a few moments, she would lose all self-control. Something Mimiru wasn't sure she would mind. Tsukasa' hands slowly traveled down Mimiru's arms and rested on her hips. Tsukasa's lips traveled back up Mimiru's neck and when he reached her lips, he kissed her deeply and slowly. Mimiru wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's neck and could feel her self-control melting away with Tsukasa's warm body pressed against hers. Tsukasa slowly pulled away, but kept his forehead resting on Mimiru's.

"I love you Mimiru, more than anything, I love you." Tsukasa whispered, giving Mimiru a wide smile. Her heart fluttered and her face burned. Tsukasa noticed her blush and gently stroked her face with his hand. Mimiru smiled and placed her hand on his.

"Do you think we could go ho-" Without warning, the Yeti reappeared in a flash of white light and roared in rage. Mimiru looked up and let out a long groan. Tsukasa laughed and slowly got up. Mimiru sighed and brushed herself off before picking her sword off the ground.

"We're never going to get our time together, are we?" Mimiru asked with a bitter smile. Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her.

"We're together now, and there's nothing I'd rather being doing that fighting by your side." Tsukasa said with a smile. Mimiru narrowed her eyes and grinned.

"I can think of a few things that I would rather be doing…" Mimiru whispered, giving Tsukasa a mischievous grin. Before he could respond, the yeti roared again and began pounding towards them. Tsukasa looked at the yeti and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll go around back and hit him with a fireball." Tsukasa whispered, then grinned at Mimiru, "Think you can hold your own for a moment?"

"I'd rather not try…" Mimiru said, flinching at the memory of her previous fight with the yeti. Tsukasa nodded and raised his staff; it glowed orange and started to generate heat. Mimiru shifted into a fighting stance and grinned at Tsukasa. He grinned back and launched a fireball. Seconds later Mimiru took off into a sprint, sword held above her and a battle roar on her lips…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, that's Ch 3! Action, romance and mindless death! A perfect chapter!

Tell me how you liked it, and point out any spelling mistakes I made so I can fix 'em.

Until Next Time….


	4. The Event Part I

Okay, Ch 4! I gotta' say, I'm starting to enjoy this story…

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! Hopefully, this Chapter will be as good as the last one…

Enjoy!

(This takes place several days after last chapter)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silver Knight walked down the long, dark church isle. The sun blazed through the stained-glass windows along the ceiling. Silver Knight glanced at the windows; detailed scenes of legendary fights between users and event monsters covered each inch of the windows. How he would love to be in one of the battle scenes; Silver Knight shook his head and looked down the isle. Empty pews covered both sides of him, and at the end of the isle was an ornate alter. Stairs led up to the alter and beyond to the second level. Standing on the stairs, silhouetted by the light, was the leader of the Crimson Knights. She turned to face Silver Knight as he approached, her tiny white wings shining with angelic purity in the sun.

"Lady Subaru," Silver Knight said, kneeling in front of her, "Everything is going as planned."

"Good…" Subaru whispered, staring down at him with a bitter smile, "how is the event going?"

"The users are enjoying themselves…" Silver Knight said, then frowned, "And as planned, no user has beaten the forest demon at the end."

"Everyone had failed then…good." Subaru spun on her heel and stared out the circular window behind her, "Send a message to Mimiru and Tsukasa. Invite them to participate in the event.

"My Lady," Silver Knight whispered, "Why do you trouble yourself with the wave-master Tsukasa?"

"Tsukasa is not the trouble." Subaru snapped, "How dare you say such a thing!" Silver Knight flinched and stared at the floor.

"Then my Lady, " Silver Knight breathed, choosing each word carefully, "Who is the trouble?" Subaru breathed in slowly and her hand tightened around her axe handle.

"Mimiru…" Subaru spat as if the name was poison.

"My Lady?" Silver Knight said, glancing up at her.

"Make sure they're at the event and make sure they reach the end." Subaru said coldly as she walked away, "make sure they fail." Silver Knight watched Lady Subaru walked away, the sound of her footsteps echoing in the church.

"Yes Lady Subaru." Silver Knight breathed as he heard the sound of a door slamming…

(Valley of the Ancients)

Mimiru grunted as she slid along the rocky ground. She felt the rocks cut into her shoulder and warm blood rolling down her elbow. Mimiru came to a stop next to a large grey rock and she used it to stand up. White hot pain surged through her body; the pain was centered around her chest, where a claw had given her a glancing blow. But her elbow, shoulder and both knees sent waves of pain through her. Each heartbeat sent another wave of pain surging through her. Mimiru fought back tears of pain and forced herself to standup straight. Her sword was on the ground several feet away from her and she limped over. The blade was slick with blood and ichor and felt heavy in Mimiru's hands.

"Mimiru!" Tsukasa yelled, "Are you okay?" Mimiru glanced over at him and smiled weakly. Tsukasa smiled grimly and ran over to her. Mimiru felt a surge of warmth in her chest as Tsukasa ran over. Before he was halfway to her, an ear-shattering screech pierced the air. Mimiru gasped as the giant eagle dove from the sky towards them. Mimiru's eyes widened as the eagle flew over Tsukasa and picked him up with it's claw. But when Tsukasa screamed in pain, Mimiru realized that the eagle hadn't picked him up, but in fact had stabbed him through the shoulder and lifted him off the ground. Mimiru narrowed her eyes and felt pure rage swell up inside her.

"Let him go!" Mimiru roared and threw her sword at the eagle. The blade cut through the air and pierced the eagle in the side, cutting through flesh and bone and muscle. The eagle screeched and opened it's claws. Tsukasa slid off one of its claws and fell to the ground. He hit the rock hard ground with a _Thump_ and rolled for several feet before coming to a stop.

"TSUKASA!" Mimiru shrieked and limped over to him. Tsukasa didn't move and it didn't appear that he was breathing. Mimiru felt tears sting her eyes as she limped over to his motionless form. Mimiru feel to her knees beside him and turned him over. Blood covered his face and neck and his robe was torn open. A large bloody hole occupied his shoulder and blood pooled around him.

"Tsukasa, please say something…" Mimiru begged as she gently lifted his head and rested it in her lap. Tsukasa slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"Hey…" Tsukasa breathed, then winced in pain. Mimiru laughed despite herself and gently stroked his face. Tsukasa closed his eyes and his head fell to one side.

"No Tsukasa, not now…" Mimiru said hysterically, "Not while I love you…" Mimiru quickly reached into her pocket and found a small bottle with a oddly cold red liquid in it. Mimiru popped the bottle open and poured it onto Tsukasa's wounds. The liquid glowed bright blue on contact with the blood and then evaporated. When the liquid left, all the cuts on Tsukasa's body left with it. Mimiru smiled and put the bottle to her lips. She let the cold liquid go down her throat and instantly she felt her cuts healing and the pain going away. When the pain was gone, Mimiru looked down at Tsukasa and brushed his grey hair from his face. Slowly, his eyes opened and Mimiru felt a wave of relief wash over her as his purple eyes fixed on her.

"Mimiru…" Tsukasa whispered, "You look good covered in dirt…" Mimiru smiled widely and grabbed Tsukasa by the shoulders. Before he could stop her, Mimiru shoved her lips onto his. Tsukasa smiled and let Mimiru kiss him senseless. Mimiru explored his mouth with her tongue while her hands traveled down his chest. Tsukasa placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. His hand then traveled down her neck, over her breasts and rested on her stomach. Mimiru shivered against his touch and pulled her lips off of his.

"When do I get to have you?" Mimiru asked as she kissed his cheek and chin.

"When we get the time…" Tsukasa whispered in her ear. Mimiru groaned and hauled Tsukasa to his feet.

"And when is that?" Mimiru snapped, then wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you Tsukasa, and I want to show you I do." Tsukasa smiled and kissed her. Before it got too far, he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I know you love me Mimiru, and I love you…" Tsukasa whispered, his calm voice easing Mimiru, "we just haven't found the time yet." Mimiru wasn't convinced "We train all day long, then get home and collapse in each others arms, exhausted. And our first time together should be more than animal instinct."

"I know," Mimiru sighed and looked away, "And I know we're training so we can fight the larger monsters and basically survive in the World, but still…" Mimiru walked away and stood at the edge of the cliff, watching other users fighting baby eagles and other birds. Tsukasa walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"What is it Mimiru?" Tsukasa asked, his voice full of concern. Mimiru sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's just…" Mimiru stared into Tsukasa eyes and tried to smile, "I love you Tsukasa…too much not to be able to make love to you."

"I know," Tsukasa whispered and hugged Mimiru, "I feel the same way."

"Tsukasa…how about we go home now?" Mimiru asked with a smile. Tsukasa smiled back and kissed her slowly. Mimiru felt her heart skip a beat and Tsukasa's warm hands travel up her back.

BEEP

Mimiru groaned and pulled away from Tsukasa.

"God damn-it Murphy…" Mimiru sighed; Tsukasa laughed and tousled her hair. Mimiru smiled and hugged Tsukasa while he read the message. After a moment, Tsukasa sighed.

"It's a message from Silver Knight." Tsukasa said, surprised. Mimiru stared at him with the same surprised look.

"Really?" Mimiru asked, "Silver Knight?"

"Yeah…" Tsukasa said, glancing at her, "On behalf of Lady Subaru of the Crimson Knights, you are invited to participate in the World's current event. The event is being held in the Moonlight Forest, south of Mac Anu. Please respond if you wish to come. Signed Silver Knight."

"So…" Mimiru said bitterly, "it's really from Subaru."

"Umm, yeah…" Tsukasa said, not following Mimiru.

"I'm going to kill her." Mimiru said simply, "I'm going to find that girl and kill her." Tsukasa laughed and cupped Mimiru's chin in his hand. Mimiru sighed against his touch and smiled. Tsukasa smiled back and kissed her. Mimiru wrapped her arms around Tsukasa's neck and leaned into the kiss. Tsukasa slid his hands down to Mimiru's waist and gently pulled her closer. Mimiru pulled her lips away and kissed Tsukasa's ear.

"How 'bout we ignore the message and go home?" Mimiru whispered seductively. Tsukasa smiled sadly and shook his head.

"How are you going to kill Subaru if we go home?" Tsukasa asked; Mimiru shrugged

"I won't have to kill her if we go home." Mimiru said with a smirk.

"Tell you what," Tsukasa began; Mimiru sighed sadly, "We'll go to this event, and have some fun. Maybe see Bear or BT or Crim, then tomorrow we won't leave home. Okay?"

"We won't even leave our bedroom." Mimiru said firmly.

"Deal." Tsukasa said with a smile. Mimiru grabbed Tsukasa's head and shoved her lips onto his. Mimiru put everything she had into the kiss, making sure the deal was sealed. Tsukasa's hand traveled up and down Mimiru's back and she sighed against his lips. After several long seconds, Tsukasa pulled away, leaving Mimiru with glazed over eyes. She stared at Tsukasa adoringly and brushed her lips gently over his, as if to make sure he was real. Tsukasa smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Mimiru smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. They stood like that, arms wrapped around each other for minutes. The only sound they heard was the wind and their breathing. Mimiru would have been happy stay like that for the rest of her life, or eternity if it was long enough; she doubted it was.

"Mimiru," Tsukasa whispered, his voice piercing the silence, "Ready to go?"

"One more minute please." Mimiru whispered, not wanting to let go just yet. Tsukasa kissed the top of her head and waited for her to end the embrace. She did, but only reluctantly when they heard another group approaching. Mimiru glared over at the group, who still hadn't noticed them. Mimiru saw only to two of them; an axe-master and a blade-master.

"Now are you ready to go?" Tsukasa asked, noticing Mimiru's glare. She nodded slowly and he could tell she was angry. Tsukasa gently stroked Mimiru's face and she slowly smiled. After a moment, Mimiru sighed and hung her head.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Mimiru whispered; Tsukasa smiled slightly and grabbed her hand. Mimiru smiled at him, and they started down the hill. Tsukasa noted, with some amusement, the cold look in Mimiru's eyes as they passed the two users. Thankfully, they didn't notice….

(Moonlight Forest)

Mimiru and Tsukasa walked quietly through the dense forest. Every now and then, Mimiru would brush up against a plant and have to pick little insects off her skin. Mimiru was starting to get annoyed at how many insects and other creepy-crawling things there were in the World. Mimiru wondered if there had always been this many, and she just never felt them against her skin before. Mimiru shrugged; it didn't really matter.

Mimiru turned her attention back to the area around her. They were walking on a grassy path through the Moonlight Forest. Truth be told, Mimiru couldn't figure out why it was called that. She was sure that you wouldn't be able to see the moonlight through the thick canopy. But that could be the reason; since the canopy was so thick, only small amounts of sunlight got through, giving the forest a permanent dim glow. Apart from that, it seemed like a normal forest to her; bushes surrounding the trees, small bugs flying around and the occasional rabbit or unicorn.

"You two going to the event?" A deep voice said, breaking the silence of the forest. Mimiru spun on her heel and smiled. Leaning up against a tree they had just passed was Bear. He looked at Mimiru and smiled warmly, almost fatherly.

"Bear!" Mimiru exclaimed and dashed over to give him a hug. Bear embraced her and patted her head.

"It's good to see you Mimiru." Bear whispered, "How are you adapting to your new life?"

"God! Everyone is asking me that!" Mimiru sighed in frustration, "Honestly, I'm doing great. Tsukasa has been helping me."

"Good to hear." Bear said and walked over to Tsukasa. Bear extended his hand and Tsukasa happily shook it.

"Its great to see you again Bear." Tsukasa said brightly.

"Same here Tsukasa." Bear said with a smile. Tsukasa held his gaze for a moment, then Bear turned to face Mimiru.

"Are you here for the event too?" Mimiru asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I guess so…" Bear said with a shrug, "I just wondered over here really…"

"You wanna' team up with us?" Mimiru asked with a smile. Bear shrugged and smiled back.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do." Bear said with a nod. Mimiru quickly invited him to group, and then they continued down the path. Tsukasa fell into step next to Mimiru and smiled at her. Mimiru blushed slightly and grabbed his hand.

"I love you." Mimiru mouthed to him. Tsukasa smiled and quickly fell to his knee. A second later, he stood up, holding a sparkling rose in his hand. At first, Mimiru was puzzled as to how he acquired it, but then she noticed that they had just passed a rose bush. Tsukasa handed Mimiru the rose and pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"So, you two finally realized you were in love, eh?" Bear said casually, "about time…"

"Say what!" Mimiru exclaimed; Tsukasa laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Don't be surprised." Bear said, glancing back at them, "I've known for a long time now."

"You have!" Mimiru said, shocked, "Wait! We were that obvious?"

"Mimiru…" Bear said with a smirk, "Tsukasa just handed you a rose and kissed you."

"You always were observant." Tsukasa said with a grin.

"Truth be told, I'm surprised it took you this long to get your act together." Bear said casually.

"Well excuse us…" Mimiru spat; Bear grinned, "Love is complicated, and hard…and stuff…"

"What Mimiru means is…" Tsukasa trailed off, unable to find the correct words.

"You two were completely oblivious." Bear finished; Mimiru and Tsukasa both nodded slowly.

"Well…" Mimiru whispered, "at least we know now."

"And I'm truly happy for the both of you…" Bear said cautiously.

"But…?" Tsukasa said, slightly nervous, "I hear a but in there."

"Subaru." Bear said simply. Mimiru knew what he meant right away, but Tsukasa looked at him expectantly.

"What about Subaru?" Tsukasa asked, glancing at Mimiru and Bear.

"She loves you Tsukasa." Bear said matter-of-factly.

"And I love her…" Tsukasa said; Mimiru glared at him. "As a sister."

"I know Tsukasa." Mimiru said, gently stroking his face, "But she loves you the way I do." Tsukasa nodded slowly and looked at the ground, " And I've never been one to share."

"Don't worry Mimiru." Tsukasa said with a smile, "I love you, and I want to spend my life with you." Mimiru smiled brightly and brushed her lips over his. The kiss was only a split second long, but it answered any question of loyalty Mimiru had. Tsukasa kissed Mimiru's nose, then continued walking down the path. Mimiru sighed happily and ran to catch up.

They reached a clearing where hundreds of user stood around, talking and planning. Mimiru felt a surge of excitement; everyone here was hoping to be the group that reached the end. Mimiru smiled; she knew that _she_ was going to be the first one to beat this event.

"Tsukasa!" Someone shouted; Mimiru flinched when she recognized the voice. They glanced over to where the voice had come from and saw a unit of Crimson Knights approaching them. They were being led by Silver Knight himself, who looked as cold and emotionless as always. The unit stopped right in front of Tsukasa and parted to reveal Lady Subaru. She smiled shyly and stepped forward slowly.

"Hello Subaru." Tsukasa said, trying his best to smile.

"Greetings Tsukasa…Bear…Mimiru." Subaru said, nodding to each one in turn. A silence descended over them, and Mimiru could tell that Subaru was uncomfortable in her presence.

"Was there something you wanted?" Mimiru asked, harsher than she meant to. Subaru glanced at Mimiru and there was no mistaking the anger in her eyes.

"I wish to talk to Tsukasa." Subaru said a grin, then looked at Mimiru, "Alone."

"Can it wait?" Mimiru almost snapped, "We were just about to try this event."

"I see…" Subaru said, then she noticed that Mimiru and Tsukasa were holding hands. Subaru's upper lip twitched, but she soon hid her anger. "I shall accompany you then."

"My Lady!" Silver Knight exclaimed. Subaru glared at him and he immediately calmed down.

"I shall be fine Silver Knight." Subaru said, then motioned to the Crimson Knights around her, "Take the unit and patrol the event. If anyone needs it, offer your assistance."

"Yes Lady Subaru." Silver Knight said, nodding his head. Silver Knight spun on his heel and marched away, the Crimson Knights close behind him.

"Okay then…" Bear said, noticing the tension between Mimiru and Subaru, "are we ready to go?"

"I am." Tsukasa said. Both Subaru and Mimiru nodded, but they were staring at each other venomously. Tsukasa and Bear walked over to the registration agent and registered their four person group; Mimiru and Subaru didn't move.

"You might as well give up now." Mimiru said with a smirk, "Me and Tsukasa are already together."

"Let's see what he does when approached by a _real_ woman." Subaru said viciously. Mimiru narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Her anger soon subsided, and she grinned mischievously.

"I'll ask him what he thought of you after I'm done making out with him tonight." Mimiru said triumphantly. Subaru's lip twitched again and she slowly advanced on Mimiru.

"Hey Mimiru! Subaru!" Tsukasa yelled, catching both their attentions immediately, "We're waiting for you." Mimiru looked over at Tsukasa and smiled. Before Subaru could do anything, Mimiru spun on her heel, making sure to kick up as much dust as possible, and walked over to Tsukasa. Subaru narrowed her eyes and followed….

(Deeper in the forest)

As they walked through the forest, Mimiru kept a watchful eye on Subaru. Although Mimiru was confident that Tsukasa loved her, that wouldn't stop Subaru from attempting to kiss him. Mimiru had even insisted that Tsukasa walked next to her, on the opposite side of Subaru. They walked in silence for a long time, with Mimiru and Subaru purposefully avoiding each others gaze.

"So, Mimiru…" Bear said, breaking the silence of the group, "What's it like in the _World_ now?"

"Well, everything is the same, but different…" Mimiru said; Bear and Tsukasa laughed, but Subaru only rolled her eyes.

"That may have been the stupidest thing I've eve-"

"What I mean…" Mimiru said, ignoring Subaru's comment, "is that nothing in the _World_ has changed, but everything is new for me again. Its…it's really hard to describe. Everything tastes delicious and feels soft and warm…" Mimiru looked dreamily at Tsukasa and blushed slightly. Subaru frowned and felt anger swell up within her.

"You can also feel pain, correct?" Subaru growled; Mimiru nodded slowly and grinned at her.

"Don't worry about me Subaru." Mimiru said smugly, "I've got Tsukasa to watch ov-" Without warning, a green ball of energy flew past Mimiru's head. Mimiru gasped and searched for the source of the attack. Her glance landed on a black cloaked creature perched on a rock.

The creature was small; its head barely reached Mimiru's knees. It wore a long black cloak and a hood covered up most of its face. Its pointy green nose was the only part of its face that was visible. In one hand it held a wooden staff, topped with a skull; in the other hand, it had a rusted knife.

"A goblin…" Subaru said, drawing her axe from her back.

"Ohh, I got this one!" Mimiru said menacingly. Mimiru quickly drew her sword and launched herself at the goblin. The goblin laughed and pointed the top of its staff at Mimiru. Before it could launch an attack, Tsukasa was behind it, grinning. He raised his foot and stomped down on the goblin's hand. Bones cracked and the staff splintered as Tsukasa ground the goblin's hand into the rock. The goblin screeched and dropped to its knees. The goblin looked up and saw the tip of Mimiru's sword cutting through the air towards it. Before it could react, the blade speared its heart. The goblin glowed, then vanished in a flash.

"Nice work you two." Bear said with a smile. Subaru nodded slowly and smiled at Tsukasa.

"Yes, very nice work Tsukasa." Subaru said then continued walking. Mimiru growled as Subaru passed, but Subaru only smiled at her.

"Don't worry Mimiru…" Tsukasa whispered, and grabbed Mimiru's hand. Tsukasa quickly pulled Mimiru to him and kissed her deeply. Mimiru was surprised, but made absolutely no attempt to pull away. Bear coughed loudly, and Tsukasa quickly jumped away. He smiled at Mimiru and stepped down off the rock and followed Subaru.

"Thanks…" Mimiru said sarcastically. Bear shrugged and smiled at her.

"Come on, let's catch up." Bear said, then tousled Mimiru's hair. She growled slightly and Bear laughed. Mimiru and Bear jogged slowly to catch up with Tsukasa and Subaru, Mimiru running a bit fast. She didn't like the idea of Subaru being alone with Tsukasa. Mimiru found Tsukasa walked a noticeable distance from Subaru and felt a wave of relief was over her.

They walked in silence for a long time, until the reached a large open area. Mimiru gasped; several grey bodies of slain users covered the area. In the center of the area was a floating golden key. Mimiru slowly stepped over the bodies, searching for what might have killed them. Tsukasa kneeled down at each body and made sure they were truly dead. Although you couldn't resurrect a player in the World, sometimes a user could be beaten until the only had one HP. At this point, they were all but dead and turned grey. Mimiru smiled proudly at Tsukasa; if one of these users was suffering from that fate, Tsukasa would find them and heal them.

A roar pierced the silence, and the ground shook as something approached them from the woods. The creature stepped out of the dense bushes and growled. Mimiru gasped as she took in the creature's dimensions; it was easily over two meters tall and was covered in thick brown hair. It was impossible muscular; Mimiru could see thick veins pumping in its massive arms and legs. Despite its monstrous appearance, and with the exception of its head, which was an exact copy of a bull's, the monster was oddly human. Massive frame, with well defined abs and muscular arms and legs. But, the more Mimiru stared at it, the more she realized how beastly it was. It had a long, sweeping tail and its feet were hooves. It wore no armor except for a black cloth over its face. But despite the cloth, two large horns protruded from its head, just above its pointed ears.

One of its meaty hands was tied tightly with a large metal chain. In the other hand it held an axe. Fully two spans across, the axe was massive. Red runes covered its dull silver blade; the runes burned bright red, giving the area around the creature a hellish glow. It raised the axe high in the air and roared, saliva dripping from its open mouth.

"A…a Minotaur?" Tsukasa said, taking an involuntary step back.

"This one it mine!" Bear roared and launched himself at the Minotaur. His blade cut through the air towards the Minotaur neck, but it deflected the blade with its axe. Bear swung again at the Minotaur's stomach but it jumped back. With a roar, the Minotaur hammered the bottom of its axe into Bear's neck, dropping him to the ground. Bear summoned what was left of his strength and slammed his head into the Minotaur's groin. It roared in pain and staggered back. Seconds later, Bear collapsed to the ground.

Mimiru, who had seen the whole thing and felt a wave of anger wash over her, leapt at the staggering Minotaur, sword held above her head. Her blade sung through the air towards the Minotaur's head. In a desperate attempt to shield itself, the Minotaur attempted to grab the blade in mid swing. The blade cut through the Minotaur's grip, slicing off several of its fingers. The Minotaur roared in pain and fell to a knee, clutching its ruined hand. Mimiru smiled grimly and swung her blade in a horizontal arch, determined to sever its head.

Seconds before the blade connected, the Minotaur threw itself backwards, barely dodging the blade. Before Mimiru could react, the Minotaur balled it's remain hand and lunged at her. Its fist connected with Mimiru's stomach and sent her flying backwards into a tree. Mimiru staggered to her feet and gasped for breath. Mimiru tried to focus her vision on the Minotaur, but blackness was descending over her eyes. Tsukasa jumped in between Mimiru and the Minotaur and sent a fireball screaming at the beast. The Minotaur side-stepped the flaming ball and hammered its fist into Tsukasa's face. Tsukasa fell to his knees then collapsed. Mimiru screamed, but felt her legs freeze up. Despite her effort, Mimiru found that she couldn't move. The Minotaur crouched down and picked up its fallen axe. The Minotaur stepped closer to Mimiru and she felt her heart freeze.

"HEY!" Subaru shouted from behind the Minotaur. It spun on its heel and found Subaru standing defiantly before it, axe gripped tightly in her hands. The Minotaur roared and swung its axe at Subaru. She deflected it with her axe, but staggered back under the Minotaur monstrous strength.

Tsukasa slowly opened his eyes and heard the loud clanking of steel on steel. He glanced over at where the sounds were coming from and saw Subaru combating the Minotaur. Although she had yet to be hit, she was no match for the Minotaur in strength. Tsukasa staggered to his feet and grasped his staff.

The Minotaur roared and swung its axe again, knocking the axe from Subaru's hand. Subaru gasped and took a step back. The Minotaur huffed and swung its axe at Subaru's mid-rift.

"Subaru!" Tsukasa screamed and tackled her to the ground. A heartbeat later, the Minotaur's axe swept over them. Tsukasa felt a gust of wing blow across his back as the axe cut through the air only inches above him. Tsukasa leapt to his feet and spun on his heel, his hands glowing fiery red. Before the Minotaur could bring his axe back in a return swing, Tsukasa launched a fireball at it. The Minotaur staggered back, dropping its axe and clutching a smoking wound in its chest. Before it got three feet away, a blade struck its head. It cut through its skull and traveled all the way to the Minotaur's crotch. The Minotaur split in-half and collapsed to the ground. Standing behind the Minotaur, breathing heavily was Bear.

Tsukasa nodded a thank you then extended his hand to Subaru. She smiled and gladly accepted. Tsukasa hauled Subaru to her feet and brushed some grass off her shoulder.

"Th…thank you Tsukasa." Subaru said breathlessly, "For saving me…"

"It was nothing." Tsukasa said with a smile. Subaru shook her head and gazed into Tsukasa's eyes.

"No…" Subaru breathed, "It wasn't nothing to me." Subaru stepped closer to Tsukasa and grabbed his head. Before he could protest, she gently placed her lips on his…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's it. A good chapter.

What will Mimiru do? Something bad, if I know Mimiru…I like to think I do, since I'm writing this story…

Anyway, tell me what you think…

Until Next Time…..


	5. The Event Part II

I know, I know, I totally forgot to update. I've had this chapter finished for months, and just forgot completely about it.

Enjoy Chapter 5!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The World shook violently and the ground split apart. Mountains crumbled and massive mudslides poured across the land. The ground crumbled in upon itself, creating gaping holes in the World's crust. Volcanoes cracked and erupted, turning the area around them into lakes of molten rock and fire. Gouts of fire and lava shot hundreds of miles into the air, piercing the atmosphere and drifting off into space. The Oceans boiled away, leaving vast wastelands filled with dead and dying aquatic animals. Firestorms hundreds of miles wide ravished the land, incinerating everything in their paths. Tidal waves of molten rock pounded the once beautiful beaches of the World, melting the sand into thick sheets of glass. The sky turned to black ash; tornadoes hundreds of miles tall and fast scoured the land of any trace of life._

Or, at least that's what the world would be like if it was controlled by Mimiru's emotions. Mimiru felt the world around her slowdown, and then stop altogether. The light seemed to fade from the world until only Mimiru, and Tsukasa were visible. But there was another person in the spotlight with Tsukasa; someone kissing him deeply; someone who wasn't her.

_Subaru… _

Mimiru gritted her teeth and marched over to Subaru and Tsukasa. Bear stepped in front of her and held both hands up to stop her. Mimiru glared at him for a moment and watched his mouth open and close as her told her something, but Mimiru didn't hear a word of it. Mimiru caught a glimpse of Tsukasa and saw him trying to push away from Subaru, but she had him pressed up against a tree, making escape almost impossible.

_Almost…_

Mimiru side-stepped Bear and continued her raged fueled march towards Subaru. Mimiru was thankful Subaru had her eyes closed, otherwise she would have seen her approaching. Mimiru stopped a foot away from Subaru and placed a hand on her shoulder. Subaru opened her eyes and they widened when she saw the murderous glare in Mimiru's eyes. Mimiru snarled and pulled Subaru off of Tsukasa. Before Subaru could do anything, Mimiru balled her fist and punched Subaru square in the nose. Subaru fell to the ground and much to Mimiru's surprise, started to laugh.

"Is that it?" Subaru asked with a hint of insanity in her voice, "I can't feel pain in this game, remember? I-" Mimiru hauled Subaru to her feet and punched her again, sending her into the tree she had pressed Tsukasa up against. Mimiru reached to her belt and pulled out her knife. The handle was the same color of her armor, so most people didn't know she carried one; the blade was short and curved, but still razor sharp. It wasn't good for fighting anything stronger than a spider, but against the critical location of a player, it was perfect. Mimiru stepped forward, hammered her fist into Subaru stomach. Subaru doubled-over on reflex but Mimiru pulled her up by her hair. Subaru found herself facing Mimiru's cold, murderous eyes and saw that she had a knife to her throat.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mimiru growled; Subaru smiled widely.

"I'm Lady Subaru of the Crimson Knights, why? Who do you think I am?" Subaru sneered.

"Don't get funny with me." Mimiru hissed, pressing the knife tighter against Subaru's throat, "You think you can just kiss my Tsukasa and not get in trouble?! I should kill you for what you've done!" Tsukasa walked up behind Mimiru and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No Mimiru." Tsukasa said, shaking his head slowly, "You shouldn't kill her. You're better than that; you don't need to sink to that level." Mimiru glared at Tsukasa for a moment then sighed in defeat.

"I know…" Mimiru whispered, taking a step away from Subaru, "It's just…she kissed you…" Tsukasa smiled and gently stroked Mimiru's face. Mimiru slid her knife back into its sheath and tried to smile.

"It didn't mean anything to me." Tsukasa said, looking over at Subaru, "I'm sorry Subaru. I don't love you." Subaru sneered angrily and looked away. Her eyes landed on something shining in the dull gloom of the woods.

"It meant something to me…" Mimiru said, resting her head on Tsukasa's shoulder. Tsukasa wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I would never leave you, you know that, right?" Tsukasa asked, squeezing Mimiru some. She looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Ohh Tsukasa…" Subaru said mockingly. Mimiru and Tsukasa looked over at her and gasped. Subaru stood a few feet away, holding her glimmering axe in both hands.

"Subaru!" Bear roared, suddenly stepping up behind her. Before Subaru could stop him, Bear tore the axe from Subaru's hand and threw it to the ground. Subaru met Bear's enraged glare with one of her own. The two stared at each other for several long, awkward moments before Bear spoke again.

"Subaru, I think you should leave." Bear stated flatly.

"Excuse me?" Subaru asked, her voice reminding Mimiru of a spoiled rich-girl being denied something for her sixteenth birthday.

"You have been playing this game for too long." Bear said darkly, "I think you're losing your grip on reality. Remember, this is just a game."

"Not for those two!" Subaru suddenly yelled, stepping away from Bear to confront Mimiru and Tsukasa, "You just live here, in this virtual paradise…this heaven. All day long, every day! You don't have to worry about the real world; about popularity or school or society. All you do is sit around…making out with someone you haven't earned!"

"Subaru!" Tsukasa gasped, unable to believe his ears.

"No, you listen to me!" Subaru snapped, pointing a finger at Tsukasa, "I brought you back from depression when you first got trapped in this game! I spoke on your behalf to System Administrations to keep you from being an outlaw. I tried to keep the Crimson Knights from arresting you. I looked after you when you needed it…and yet, you choose this…this thing over me!"

"Back off Subaru!" Mimiru yelled, stepping between Subaru and Tsukasa. Mimiru felt the anger swell up inside her, like a water-balloon being filled up. "You _failed _to stop Silver Knight from arresting Tsukasa; and _I_ had to rescue him from your dungeon!"

"I would have freed him soon." Subaru countered, "All we needed where a few questions answered."

"Mimiru…Subaru…stop this!" Tsukasa said firmly, but neither one heard him.

"Who do you think you are?! Claiming you _earned_ Tsukasa by _attempting_ to keep your Knights from hurting him. You barely spend any time with him at all. You're too busy trying to police this heaven, as you call it. And now you-" Tsukasa gently placed a hand on Mimiru's shoulder and she sighed against his warmth and took a deep breath, "Subaru, Tsukasa and I are in love. And, no, it's not because I _earned_ him or anything like that."

"Then why does Tsukasa love you?!" Subaru asked, her voice deranged and slightly slurred. Mimiru noticed that her pupils were dilated and she was sweating heavily.

"Subaru…" Tsukasa said calmly, "please stop this. I love Mimiru because of how she is. Her spirit, her personality, her smile..." Tsukasa reached out and grabbed Mimiru's hand, giving her a wide smile, "The glow of her radiant skin, her warmth. And Subaru…?"

"What?" Subaru snapped looking completely disgusted at the scene in front of her.

"Mimiru understands that love is not earned or won. Love is given freely; in the hopes it is returned." Tsukasa said with as friendly of a smile he could manage. Subaru glared at him, her anger barely contained.

"No, that's not what love is. Love is earned, it's deserved!" Subaru insisted all traces of rational thought lost in her passion, "What has she ever done that I haven't done better?"

"Subaru…" Tsukasa sighed before continuing, "I think you should go."

"What?!" Subaru gasped, looking outraged, "How dare you even sugge-"

"Subaru, you've lost your grip on reality." Mimiru said sadly, "Can't you see that?

"Why?" Subaru asked darkly, "Simply because I know what I want? Even if it's out of my reach?" Subaru stepped closer to Mimiru until they were chest to chest, "I'm not so afraid of losing something that I'm not going to try to have it."

"Then consider him lost." Mimiru said coldly, her eyes narrowing. Subaru shook her head violently and stepped back, taking a battle stance.

"NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP! TSUKASA IS MINE, NOBODY ELSES!" Subaru yelled, drawing a knife from her belt. Mimiru stepped forward and hammered her fist into Subaru's face, dropping her instantly. Before she could recover, Mimiru spun on her heel and kicked Subaru in the side of the head. Although it didn't hurt her, Mimiru knew that her newly trained "Bash" attack stunned her enemies.

"This is not over." Subaru spat and pulled a round glowing stone from her belt. Whispering the name of a city, Subaru threw the rock into the air. Instantly, it glowed bright blue and vanished, taking Subaru with it. Mimiru sighed in relief and leaned up against a near by tree.

"What next?" Mimiru asked, looking over a Tsukasa and smiling sadly.

"Don't say that Mimiru, you'll jinx us." Bear said with an amused smile. Mimiru smiled back and instantly felt better.

"Hey, come here." Tsukasa said, motioning for Mimiru to hug him. She gladly accepted and wrapped her arms tightly around Tsukasa. Mimiru felt a pair of lips brush her forehead and smiled.

"I love you." Mimiru said, looking into Tsukasa's shinning purple eyes.

"And I love you," Tsukasa whispered, "More than I could ever say." Tsukasa cupped Mimiru's chin and slowly kissed her. Mimiru felt her anxiety melt under his touch, but before she could completely lose herself to his embrace, Tsukasa pulled away and motioned for them to continue their journey. Mimiru quickly followed Tsukasa and Bear through a path leading into the woods. They walked down the path for what seemed like hours, but Mimiru didn't mind. She held hands with Tsukasa the entire way, and when Bear was far enough ahead, he would kiss her passionately, then they would have to run to catch up to an amused Bear.

The path suddenly ended in a clearing. Mimiru gazed in wonder at the sight before them. A large wall of rock, hundreds of feet high stood before them. Clear blue water gushed over the wall and landed in a large, round pool at the base of the wall. The water was crystal clear, and Mimiru could see dozens of fish swimming around in it. The air above the pool was alive with golden insects, and animals of all sorts crowded at the shore, resting and taking sips of the clear water. Animals that would normally be at each other's throats all sat around the pool, relaxing from their lives. But the tranquility of the scene was shattered by the corpses that seemed to go unnoticed by the animals. The bodies of dozens of user littered the ground, each one grey as ash. Some had been cut in two; others had been bent in half. Mimiru looked away from the gruesome sight and saw a pair of crystal blue eyes set inside a massive silhouetted figure standing beyond the tree line.

"Oh my God…look!" Mimiru gasped her hand quivering as she pointed at something gigantic just behind the tree line. As if on command, the demon began to move. Instantly, the animals around the pool ran off, leaving the area empty except for the three users starring at the emerging figure.

The figure walked into the clearing without making a sound. Its massive frame was hidden by a pair of monstrous bat wings folded across its torso. Mimiru took an involuntary step back and tightened her grip on her sword. The demon shifted its stance as if in response to Mimiru's movement, and unfolded its wings. Mimiru's eyes widened as she got her first look at the forest demon. It stood well over four meters tall from head to toe; its giant bat wings added another three meters to its already gigantic height. It wore a suit of impossible old looking armor, made from a mixture of mesh and plates of dull green steel. The armor covered its entire body except for its two monstrous hands and its head. It was hard to tell where the armor ended and its flesh began. They seemed to flow into each other, as if the armor was just a thick lair of skin. The flesh of its hands and head was pale with in comparison to its dark green, almost black armor. One hand held a massive blade, wrapped tightly in vines. Its other hand carried nothing, but that didn't make it any bit less dangerous than the sword wielding one. Each finger on this hand ended in a long tentacle that stretched all the way to the ground. The tentacles ended in razor sharp spines that glowed with latent power. Large chain links hung from his waist, each ending in a large, curved hook. The demon's head was an odd parody of a human's skull, with a massive jaw and extended forehead. Two massive, ram like horns sprouted from either side of its head, giving the creature an even more demonic look. The demon tilted its head as if studying them, and when it spoke, its voice was clear and angelic, like the gentle flow of a river.

"Humans…" The demon said, its voice echoing into the distance, "I am Melichor, and this is my domain. Why have you come to my woods?"

"We…we are in search of a treasure, Melichor. Hidden somewhere within these woods by the event masters." Bear said hesitantly.

"What treasure do you speak of? The only treasure here is this forest and its natural beauty" Melichor asked. Mimiru noticed that Melichor didn't open his mouth to speak. Although this wasn't unusual, Mimiru had never seen a monster like this.

"Melichor of the Moonlight Forest, we are well aware of this forest's beauty." Tsukasa said smoothly, "However, we are positive a treasure of great material value is hidden somewhere in this forest."

"Human, there is no treasure like that here. You should not waste your time searching for one, either. Simply look to the beauty around you, and you shall be rewarded." Melichor said, outstretching his arms, as if basking in the beauty of the forest. Mimiru's eyes narrowed; this demon was lying to them, she was sure of it. The Administrators wouldn't have made an event of this magnitude without some kind of treasure at the end.

"Listen you; we know that there is a treasure-"

"AROGANT WHELP!" Melichor suddenly roared and swung his fist to face Mimiru. The tentacles sung through the air towards Mimiru and wrapped tightly around her before she could scream. "YOU DARE SPEAK IN SUCH A TONE TO ME?!"

Melichor tightened his grip on Mimiru and she felt the air being squeezed out of her. Mimiru tried to scream, but found she had not air for it. Her body began to cave in under the massive pressure of Melichor's grip. Mimiru felt the tentacles tighten around her legs and chest. One tentacle wrapped around her neck and Mimiru felt its thorns cut into her skin.

"Let her go demon!" Tsukasa yelled and jumped into the air. Tsukasa brought his staff down in the tentacles and easily sliced through them, spraying himself and Mimiru in white blood. Melichor screeched in pain and fell to his knee. Mimiru dropped to the ground and gasped for air. Tsukasa was at her side in a matter of seconds.

Bear instantly stepped forward and swept his sword in a horizontal arch, determined to sever Melichor's head. Moments before the blade tasted the demon's flesh, Melichor reached up with his remaining good hand and seized the blade, stopping it instantly.

Bear tried to pull his blade free, but Melichor's strength was beyond him. Melichor flicked his wrist and sent Bear and his sword spiraling into a tree. Bear collapsed to the ground in a heap, and remained motionless.

"Tsukasa…" Mimiru managed when she saw his worried face, "thanks…" Tsukasa laughed and quickly kissed her. Before the kiss could last for more than a second, Melichor roared in anger, his voice dropping to something dark and deep, like rocks crumbling.

"Human, I shall destroy your body and rend your soul for all eternity!" Melichor roared and raised his sword in challenge of Tsukasa. Mimiru slowly stood up and grabbed Tsukasa's hand. Melichor raised both hands in the air and roared a challenge to the sky. Melichor launched himself into the air, his massive bat wings easily carrying him over to Tsukasa and Mimiru. Tsukasa pushed Mimiru out of the way as Melichor brought his massive sword down on them. Tsukasa raised his staff to block and was instantly knocked to his knees by the massive force of the impact.

Tsukasa looked up into Melichor's now burning red eyes. The demon's strength was incredible and Tsukasa knew he had only moments left to live. Melichor brought his foot up and slammed it into Tsukasa's chest. He gasped and felt his ribs crack and splinter. Tsukasa felt red hot pain surge through his body and his vision began to darken. His grip on his staff loosened, but so did the pressure of Melichor's sword. Tsukasa fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Tsukasa coughed and felt warm blood drip from his mouth. The world darkened and he heard someone scream, but it sound miles away. Suddenly white hot pain surged through his body, then he felt nothing as he slipped into an all too familiar abyss.

---

Mimiru hit the ground hard and fought back tears of pain as she took in lungs full of air. Mimiru looked up and tried to focus her vision of the massive figure before her. When her vision cleared, Mimiru saw Tsukasa on one knee, holding his staff above his head. Melichor's was forcing Tsukasa closer to the ground with each second. Mimiru could hear Melichor's sword grinding against Tsukasa's staff. With a speed that didn't seem possible for a demon of his size, Melichor brought up his foot and hit Tsukasa square in the chest. Tsukasa gasped and bobbed his head before falling to the ground. Mimiru bit back the pain and crawled towards Tsukasa's body. Before she had gotten a foot closer, Melichor raised his sword above his head and drove it into Tsukasa's back. Mimiru felt a scream swell up inside her as Melichor's blade easily pierced Tsukasa's back and severed his spine.

"TSUKASA!" Mimiru shrieked and reached out to him. The color faded from Tsukasa's face and his once purple eyes turned into dull, lifeless, grey orbs. Mimiru felt her world shatter, as if her entire life was a mirror and someone smashed it apart. All energy Mimiru thought she had drained almost instantly from her body and her hand fell to the ground.

"See now?" Melichor growled as he scooped up Tsukasa's body in his hand, "This is the price for your arrogance, human." Melichor reached for one of his chains and Mimiru's eyes widened in horror when she realized his intent. Mimiru closed her eyes and looked away, unable to stomach what was going to happen. When the sickening sound of flesh parting and bones cracking echoed throughout the clearing, Mimiru flinched and felt bile rise up in the throat.

"Now human, you will suffer the same fate as this one." Melichor hissed tapping his hand on Tsukasa's dangling body. Mimiru felt, rather than heard Melichor's massive footsteps. But she didn't care; her entire body felt numb and sick and utterly void of emotion. Suddenly, strong warm hands gripped Mimiru's shoulder and hauled her to her feet.

"Come on, we have to go." Bear yelled, grabbing Mimiru by the hand. Mimiru tried to focus on what was happening, but her mind was surrounded by fog. Bear pulled on Mimiru's hand, forcing her to follow him. Bear raced through the woods, hoping to find the way out.

"You won't escape me!" Melichor roared, his ground-shaking footsteps echoing throughout the forest. Bear ducked around a large oak tree and pulled Mimiru over.

"What do we do?" Mimiru asked breathlessly. Bear looked around, desperately looking for someplace to hide. His eyes landed on a small rock-face only a few meters away. It wasn't enough to hide them for long, but it could hide them for a handful of valuable minutes.

"Over there!" Bear commanded, pointing at the rock-face. Mimiru nodded and followed Bear over to their newly found cover.

"How can we possibly kill that thing?" Mimiru asked, peering around one of the rocks at the giant standing only meters away from them. Her eyes fell on the horrible familiar torso dangling from on of the thick chains around Melichor's waist; Mimiru wanted to throw up. As if reacting to her disgust, Tsukasa's lifeless torso flashed in gold light, then disappeared.

"Now that Tsukasa is out, we just have to escape." Bear said, looking at a relived Mimiru, "there is no possible way we could kill that thing."

"Step aside warriors." Said a cold, commanding voice. Mimiru spun on her heel and gasped. It seemed impossible that such a large man could have snuck up on them. He wore a suit of black plate mail and carried a thick golden sword. He was flanked on both sides by equally impressive warriors who wore identical grey plate mail and carried twin long swords. The warrior stepped past Mimiru and Bear to confront the enraged demon.

Melichor looked down at them and became very stiff. The lead warrior made a complex hand gesture and his sword burst into flames. The warrior leapt at the demon who barely managed to deflect the blow. Mimiru noticed the two grey armored figures stood back and watched their leader combat the demon. Mimiru watched the warrior fight with the demon; his every move and every swing of his sword spoke of his battle prowess. He was faster than the demon, and it seemed more than his equal in strength.

Bear studied that warrior carefully, watching his dance with demon in combat. The man was an amazing fighter, matching the once unstoppable demon in speed and strength. Bear also noticed the two grey armored warriors stood back and watched. Bear looked carefully; one of the warriors moved his hands in complex motions. As soon as he noticed it though, the warrior stopped.

"He's got 'em." Mimiru breathed; Bear looked at the duel between the lead warrior and Melichor. The demon swung his sword in a graceless arch; the warrior easily sidestepped the attack and slashed his sword across the demon's chest, cutting through armor, flesh, and bone like hot lead through butter. Melichor fell to his knees and dropped his sword. The black armored warrior stepped behind the fallen demon and drove his sword through its spine, severing it and killing the demon instantly. The warriors turned as one to face Mimiru and Bear and slowly approached them, swords held at the ready. They stopped half a meter from them and waited.

"Who are you?" Bear asked, his grip of the hilt of his sword tightening. The warrior who killed Melichor sheathed his sword and reached for his helmet. Slowly he pulled it off to reveal a handsome face, but a killer's face too. He had short cropped brown hair and a large jagged scar ran down the side of his face.

"I am Sigismund, champion of the Shadow Templar." The warrior said, holding his fist to his chest and bowing.

"Ummm…I'm Mimiru, and this is Bear" Mimiru said, bowing slightly. Bear remained impassive, and studied Sigismund with a critical stare. The warrior didn't seem to notice and motioned for the two to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Bear asked, suspicious of their saviors.

"This event almost got out of control of System Administration." Sigismund said, ignoring the question, "Someone hacked the game and set that demons level higher than the game allows. My team was sent in to stop the demon and end this event."

"You're members of the Administration, aren't you?" Mimiru asked, impressed.

"The Shadow Templars are in the employ of SA, yes." One of the grey armored warriors said.

"We monitor all of the events and all day-to-day combat throughout the world, in exchange for a few…freedoms." Said the other one as soon as his doppelganger finished.

"What is your relationship to the Crimson Knights?" Mimiru asked, knowing there must be some form of communication between the two groups. A nervous look crossed Sigismund's for a second but he quickly covered it up.

"Lady Subaru and her Crimson Knights are useful for keeping the users from breaking the little laws; don't steal, don't spawn camp. The worthless things that are only there so people won't become frustrated and stop playing." The first grey armored warrior spat.

"The Shadow Templar handle the serious offenses that occur. Users hacking the system, changing their levels or other users', changing the set maps of the World, such as Mac Anu or the Eastern Meadows." Sigismund said, "When this occurs, we are sent it to deal with the situation by any means necessary.

"Oh." Mimiru whispered, and glanced at Bear. He looked worried but was hiding it well. Mimiru shrugged and they followed the Shadow Templar out of the event.

---

Tsukasa awoke with a gasp and looked around his new surroundings. The walls were made of grey stone and the room was lit by burning torches hung attached to the walls. Wherever he was, Tsukasa knew it was not his respawn point.

"Welcome Tsukasa," Said a calm, seductive voice, "to the Fortress of Mirrors, and the home of the Shadow Templar. "

"What's going on?!" Tsukasa demanded. The voice laughed darkly, causing Tsukasa to shiver involuntarily.

"From this moment on, you are our prisoner."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for the long wait, and the unbearable cliff hanger.

I hope you liked it! 

R&R and point out any spelling mistakes you find, I hate those mistakes and try hard not to make any, but sometimes…sigh

Until Next Time…


	6. Kidnapped

Hey, sorry for the delay. My girlfriend dumped me over an e-mail. It was harsh.

Anyways, this chapter is going to be short, kinda' like a teaser to wet your appetite for more chapters.

Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mimiru and Bear followed the three Templar through a wide field on the outskirts of Carmina Gadelica. Mimiru could see the beautiful city below them and smiled. Tsukasa had taken her there on their first official date. They had dined at a fancy restaurant by the bay that served the best seafood Mimiru had ever had. Then they had danced slowly with the other couples to slow, soothing music…

"_Mimiru…?" Tsukasa whispered as they swayed slowly on the dance floor; Mimiru didn't respond, "Mimiru, the song is over." Mimiru opened her eyes and saw that they were the only ones still dancing. Some couples noticed them and gave them amused and compassionate looks, but they mostly went ignored._

"_Please, I don't want this night to end." Mimiru begged, "It was so perfect." Tsukasa smiled and pulled away slightly. Mimiru looked at him questionably but before she could ask, he kissed her. It was a slow, passionate kiss. Mimiru closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt into his embrace and savored his warm lips on hers and the tingle she felt in her heart. When the kiss ended the band started to play again._

_Mimiru smiled shyly and rested her head on Tsukasa's shoulder and closed her eyes, "One more dance…please?" Tsukasa smiled and started to sway to the music…_

Bear saw the dreamy look in Mimiru's eyes and patted her shoulder. Mimiru looked at him and smiled slightly, but Bear could tell she was worried.

"Don't worry." Bear whispered, "I'm sure he's fine." With out warning, the Templar stopped and Sigismund turned around.

"This is as far as you go, Blademaster." Sigismund said, holding a hand in front of Bear. They stopped instantly, and Mimiru shared a nervous glance with Bear.

"Umm, sure." Bear said, slightly uneasy, "Come on Mimiru, let's see if we can find that boyfriend of yours." Mimiru nodded happily, the thought of seeing Tsukasa again warming her heart. As they turned around, the two grey armored Templar drew their swords and pointed them at Mimiru.

"You misunderstand." Sigismund laughed, "We will be taking the female Blademaster, Mimiru, with us."

"Hey, just what is going on here?" Mimiru demanded. Faster than the eye could follow, Sigismund slapped Mimiru across the face with his steel gauntlet. Mimiru yelped and clutched her now bleeding cheek. Bear roared and drew his sword, determined to make the Templar pay. One grey armored Templar stepped behind Bear and smashed the back of his head before he could attack, sending Bear to the ground.

"Hold your tongue until asked to speak." Sigismund spat. Mimiru glared at him and the meaning in her eyes was clear. Bear staggered to his feet and gripped his sword with both hands. Sigismund lunged forward and hammered his elbow into Bear's face, breaking his nose and causing blood to pour out.

"You have two choices: leave now and forget this ugly business," Sigismund spat and drew his sword, "or we can terminate your character and you conscience, leaving you nothing more than a vegetable." The sword in Sigismund's hand started to hum and the very air around it shifted and contracted as if rebelling against the swords very touch. The confident tone in his voice and the way his sword seemed to bend the World around it told Mimiru that Sigismund was telling the truth; he could send Bear's user into a comma if he wanted to. Bear sneered in anger and made no attempt to back down. Mimiru sighed sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bear don't." Mimiru said sadly, "Find Tsukasa and the others. Find them and we can put a stop to this madness."

"The woman speaks without thought." Sigismund sneered, "You _will_ do nothing to stop us." Sigismund gestured to the two Templar and they grabbed Mimiru and locked handcuffs on her wrists. Bear clenched his fist in rage as he watched the four figures teleport away.

"We'll see about that." Bear spat, "I might just have a trick or two up me sleeve." Bear opened a message and started to type.

-------------------

"So tell me, what's your member address?" Sora whispered; the Spearmaster in his arms shifted as she tried to get away. She had been foolish enough to wonder through the desert alone with her guard down.

"What makes you think I'll ever tell you?" the woman spat; Sora laughed, sending shivers up her spine.

"Well if the blades at your throat aren't incentive enough, I could say please." Soar whispered and pressed the blades closer to her throat, "now, your member address?"

"Go fuck yourself." The Spearmaster spat, glaring at Sora out of the corner of her eye.

"That's a shame." Soar sighed. With a flick of the wrist, Soar sliced the blades across her throat, spraying himself and the ground with blood. The Spearmaster fell to her knees, artery blood soaking the ground. The color drained from her green eyes and tanned skin as she collapsed to the ground, "Simply too easy."

_Beep._

"Oh, what's this?" Sora asked, a smile dancing across his lips, "A message? For me?"

_Friends_

_Something strange is happening within the World. A group calling themselves the Shadow Templar has kidnapped Mimiru, and I don't know where they have taken her. We were near Carmina Gadelica when they teleported away. Be weary, these Shadow Templar have abilities and skills that the game simply doesn't allow. Please contact me if you are able to help._

_Bear_

"Oh, it wasn't directed at me." Sora sighed sadly then smiled widely, "Shadow Templar sounds fun." Sora laughed, "And poor Mimiru needs a knight in shining armor to save her." Sora pointed at the sky with his blood slick blade, "Let the hunt begin! VROOOM!" Soar set off, jumping from rock to rock towards Dun Loireag.

-----------------------

Sigismund led Mimiru through the long, echoing tunnels of the Shadow Templar's hidden fortress. Mimiru was shocked at how many Templar she saw walking the hallway; the group must have double the strength of the Crimson Knights. When they passed them, the Templar stared at Mimiru with an odd look of hope and envy in their eyes. All of the Templar wore armor similar to Sigismund's black plate mail, and all had similar combat scars on their faces, but each Templar was a distinct person with different facial features. Not one Templar looked like another, which seemed impossible to Mimiru because there were only a limited number of faces to choose from when creating a character. Mimiru shrugged and accepted that the Templar must have hacked their characters. Sigismund suddenly stopped, causing Mimiru to pump into him.

"Guards, escort the prisoner to her cell." Sigismund said, motioning to the grey armored Templar flanking Mimiru, "I have business to attend to." With that Sigismund stalked off, leaving Mimiru with the two Templar.

"Move it!" One of the Templar commanded, shoving Mimiru. She grumbled to herself and started walking down the dark hallways again. Mimiru glanced at her surroundings; the walls were unoriginal argent stone, each the color of cold steel, allowing Mimiru to see her blurred reflection in them. Torches lit the hallways, casting oversized shadows against the walls, and giving the hallways an echoing orange glow.

"Keep going!" the Templar barked when Mimiru started to slow down. Mimiru cursed under her breath and looked at the floor. It was the same reflecting stone, and Mimiru saw something on the ceiling. Glancing up, Mimiru saw that the ceiling had been covered with large mosaics depicting epic scenes from history. Mimiru recognized the Battle of Thermopylae, D-Day, Agincourt, and dozens of others. Mimiru was amazed at the skill and time that went into each mosaic; each one seemed to be accurate to the smallest detail.

"Impressive, is it not?" One of the Templar asked, following Mimiru's gaze, "The Hall of Glory is one of the most spectacular places in the entire Fortress. Each scene is one of unequaled glory for those who fought in it!"

"I guess." Mimiru spat annoyed that the Templar thought they could have any small talk. Mimiru looked away and her eyes fell on another group of grey clad Templar walked parallel to her through the hall. Between the two Templar was a grey haired Wavemaster, starring at the ground. Mimiru felt her heartbeat flutter at the sight of him. She needed to get to him, and no Templar was going to stop her.

"TSUKASA!" Mimiru called, a smile dancing across her lips. Before the guard could stop her, Mimiru smashed him with her shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

"Mimiru!" Tsukasa yelled, shoving past his guard. Mimiru started to sprint for him, ignoring the desperate shouts of the guards to stop them.

They met in the center of the hall and embraced each other fiercely. Mimiru shoved her lips onto his, hungrily devouring his lips. The world seemed to melt away as she locked lips with Tsukasa, and the guard's voices and heavy footsteps seemed to fade away. Tsukasa's hand traveled up Mimiru's spine and rested gently in her hair. Before they knew it, their tongues danced around each other, mapping out their mouths.

Tsukasa pulled away for air and kissed her forehead, "I love you Mimiru. No mater what happens, no matter what they tell you, I will always love you."

"And I you," Mimiru whispered, the sound of footsteps drawing closer, "I will always be yours, and you will always be mine. I love you Tsukasa. Oh God Tsukasa, I love you so much!" Mimiru kissed Tsukasa with everything she had, hoping that the world would just dissolve away, and they would be together, forever in each other's arms.

A cold, steel hand gripped Mimiru's hair and pulled her away from Tsukasa. Something cold and hard stuck the back of her head and her vision swam. She was vaguely aware of Tsukasa groaning in pain next to her. She tried to crawl towards him, put something cold and black blocked her path. It was then that Mimiru noticed a black armored figure standing next to her. Mimiru looked up into the face she had grown to loath and fought the urge to spit.

"Well well, it looks like our guests are already acquainted," Sigismund sneered, grinning menacingly, "This is very interesting."

"Lord Marshall, I apologize for letting the prisoner get away from me." The grey armored Templar said, holding his hand over his chest, "it will not happen again."

"On the contrary, Reinhart. I am quiet glad we discovered this little detail." Sigismund grinned, looking from Tsukasa to Mimiru. Tsukasa reached out and grabbed Mimiru's hand, pulling her closer to him. They stared defiantly up at Sigismund who only laughed. Mimiru sneered in disgust and spat on his black armor. Sigismund growled and raised his hand to strike.

"Lord Sigismund, stay your hand!" roared a female voice. Tsukasa instantly recognized it at the voice he had first heard in his cell. Mimiru saw a tall, violet haired woman approaching them. She wore a golden bodysuit that clung too tightly to her curves.

"Lady Catherine, the two prisoners escaped for a brief moment." Sigismund said, bowing his head to the new comer, "However, instead of trying to leave the fortress, they embraced and shared romantic words."

"Is that so?" Catherine said, a smile playing across her lips. The woman walked over to Tsukasa and cupped his chin in her hand, "This one is cute." Mimiru glared at the woman with rage in her eyes. "Don't worry dear; he's far too young for me." Catherine leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Don't touch him!" Mimiru spat, her words dripping with venom.

"Protective are we?" Catherine purred, raising an eyebrow. "Lord Sigismund, this new turn of events will prove quiet useful. Put them in the same cell, and reduce the guard's watch by half.

"My Lady, if they were to-"

"You have your orders." Catherine spat, spinning on her heel and walking away, "I trust you can follow them. Now come, we must meet on what we shall do next"

"Yes, my Lady."

------------------

Tsukasa slammed into the ground hard and let out a groan of pain. Mimiru fell next to him and put a hand to a swollen red lump on her forehead. Tsukasa reached out and wrapped his fingers around hers, hoping she was conscience enough to notice him.

Mimiru felt the familiar warm touch of Tsukasa's hand and tried to smile. Her head throbbed and pain surged through her body but she tried to focus on Tsukasa. Slowly she crawled towards him and wrapped her arms around him when she was close enough.

"Tsukasa…" Mimiru cried, her tears soaking his torn cloak, "Tsukasa why? Why us?" Tsukasa sighed and pulled her closer; he had no answers for her.

"I don't know Mimiru." Tsukasa whispered and lightly kissed her hair.

"Tsukasa…tell me this is all a dream." Mimiru whispered, "That this is all a nightmare and we'll wake up any minute in our bed…in our arms." Tsukasa opened his mouth to speak but closed it, "Please…"

"You want me to lie?" Tsukasa asked, looking away.

"Yes." Mimiru nodded, "Lie to me."

"This is all a horrible dream." Tsukasa said with a sad smile, "Any minute you're going to wake up in my arms. Tonight, we'll have dinner at that bayside restaurant in Carmina Gadelica. After that, we'll watch the stars on the Northern Field outside of Mac Anu, and I'll kiss you and tell you how much I love you, and that I can't live without you. And then…then we will make love, under the stars and the moon."

"…Liar." Mimiru smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "But that would be beautiful…will that ever happen?" Tsukasa cupped her chin and kissed her slowly and passionately. His hands traced the yellow tattoos down her cheeks, sending shivers up her spine. Mimiru melted into the kiss and Tsukasa's warm embrace. When the kiss was over, Tsukasa lightly kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, resting his hand in her hair. Several seconds passed as they embraced each other before Tsukasa spoke.

"Does that answer your question?" Tsukasa whispered, but was answered with Mimiru's slow, steady breathing and a light, almost silent snore. Tsukasa smiled and closed his eyes before drifting unto an uneasy sleep.

----------------

"Lady Catherine, now that we have the two anomaly players, we will be able to study them, and in time, copy the technology used to intern them within the World." Sigismund said, bowing before the woman sitting on an ivory throne. Sigismund was flanked on both sides by his trusted lieutenant, Tor Pharon, and the head Apothocary, Fabius.

"Excellent." Catherine purred and looked at the white armored Apothocary, "Fabius begin the test immediately."

"Yes my Lady." Fabius bowed then walked out of the throne room. When the door closed behind him, Catherine looked at the two Templar before her.

"With this phase of our plan complete, we can begin the next phase." Catherine spoke, choosing her words carefully, "Deploy the Templar."

"My Lady, as you command." Sigismund said, starting to leave.

"Hold Sigismund!" Catherine said, motioning for him to stop, "If our two guests were to escape, they could spoil our plans by warning the Administration before we are ready to combat them. Therefore, I want you to oversee their security personally and ensure that they never leave."

"My Lady, who will lead the Templar if not me?" Sigismund demanded, his disappointment plain, "Who besides me could lead them to victory against the Crimson Knights, and the System Administration?!"

"Victory against the Crimson Knights will not be a problem," Catherine smiled, "Will it, Lady Subaru?"

"No Lady Catherine, it will no be." Subaru said, stepping out of the shadows. Sigismund studied her carefully; she had changed since they had first approached her. She now wore a black suit of plate mail, similar in design to that of the Templar. A long, scarlet cape hung from her shoulders, and gently brushed the floor. The blue tattoos on her face had been replaced by red, jagged zigzags that ran the length of her face. The axe she carried had also changed with her new loyalties. It was now double bladed and decorated with silver and gold skulls.

"My Lady, I wish to understand the plan of attack." Sigismund spat, feeling his anger rise. He was the High Marshall of the Templar; how could he be left out of this fight?!

"I will send a message to Silver Knight. The Crimson Knights trust him and would follow him without question." Lady Subaru said grimly, "I will order him to take the Knights to investigate a strange occurrence in the Moon Valley, outside of Dun Loireag. There you can kill them in one decisive victory."

"You would put your own followers to the sword, and betray them so foully?" Sigismund asked spitefully. That Lady Subaru would betray her followers made the Templar's job easier, but Sigismund's sense of loyalty was disgusted.

"I would." Subaru said after a long pause, "They no longer matter to me."

"And what would we have to pay for this…service?" Sigismund spat, knowing there would be a price.

"Lady Subaru has asked only that we intern her within the World when we are finished, and she also would like custody of the male Wavemaster, Tsukasa, be given to her when the tests are complete." Catherine said with an amused smile.

"And what of the Blademaster, Mimiru?" Sigismund asked. Subaru tighten her grip around her axe and sneered in disgust.

"Lady Subaru has asked that we also turn Mimiru over to her." Catherine said with a grin. Sigismund smiled grimly, knowing that Subaru had something horrible planed for the young Blademaster.

"Now Sigismund, I leave the choice of who shall lead our forces to you." Catherine said smoothly, knowing that Sigismund would be enraged by missing the fight.

"I will send Tor Pharon, my Lady." Sigismund said, motioning to the Templar at his right, "He has served me since the beginning and I trust him to take the day like no other."

"Very well." Catherine said with a nod, "Tor Pharon, you will lead the Templar in battle. You will offer the Crimson Knights one chance to join us, then you will kill them all. When that task is done, you will besiege the entire World until they bow before us. Go now, and do not fail!"

"As you command." Tor Pharon whispered, bowing before Catherine. Sigismund felt the sting of disappointment and betrayal grow inside hum after seeing the proud, arrogant look in Tor Pharon eyes as he left the throne room…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

See? Short, and it makes you want to read the next chapter ASAP.

To bad you have to wait another week! MUWHAHAHA!!

Until Next Time…


End file.
